Improbability
by Araiona Dubois
Summary: One day before Spring Break a lab test in a Chemistry class goes horribly wrong. Now in order to save a friend, enemies must become friends and travel to MiddleEarth to save her. Will everyone survive? Not the typical LotR fic.
1. chemistry class

**AU: Okay so this is my first Lord of the Rings fanfiction that I've posted here. I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully it wont turn out like every other one if you get my meaning. To those who are reading my Phantom of the Opera phic titled 'Shakespeare Phantom' it is kind of on hold at the moment. If I read or say one more thing in Shakespearian English I'm gonna explode. So enjoy this first chapter and tell me what you think. :)**

Improbability

Chapter one

Chemistry Class

Adrian Bethesda's emerald green eyes danced across the hallway looking for a way out. She regretfully sighed when she knew there was none. Her stomach began to lurch and her legs seemed to get heavier with each step. She let out a tiny groan when she saw the glaring number 263 staring at her from the doorway.

"Hey Adri!" A pleasant voice exclaimed.

Adrian's present predicament seemed to disappear for a moment when she heard her friend's voice emitting from the Chemistry classroom. Her friend poked her head around the classroom door. Her opaque grey eyes seemed to glisten under her red hair. Adrian gave out a weak smile.

"Hello Rose."

Rose's face produced a frown.

"What's bugging my friend this morning?" She asked as she stepped fully from the doorway and put her hands on her hips.

"What bugs me every day at this time?" Adrian counter-asked.

Rose thought for a moment. Her eyes looked up to the ceiling of the hallway in thought. She then rested her pointer finger on her chin in recognition.

"Chemistry!"

Adrian nodded.

"You actually used your brain for once," Adrian said with a smile.

Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head. She grabbed Adrian by the arm and pulled her into the classroom.

"Come on Adri! It's the last day before spring break!"

The two made their way to their desk space in the back of the room. Adrian lugged her backpack onto the table with a huff.

"I can't believe Mr. Kazinski is giving us a test today," Adrian sulked as she sat down on the dark blue stools in front of the desks. Rose gave a tiny shrug and sat down as well.

"But just think: only eighty more minuets and then we'll be free for a week!" Rose exclaimed. She smiled as she brushed a stray hair away from her face.

Adrian rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you going to Aruba with your parents again this week?" Rose asked.

Adrian shook her head and sighed. "No. I can't go because I'm," she contorted her face by bulging her eyes and sticking her lip up to her nose. She slanted her head and put made quote marks with her hands. "Failing Chemistry."

"Ohhh…"

"I can't believe they're making me stay home," Adrian sulked.

Rose placed a hand on her friend's back and smiled.

"You can stay over at my place if you want. My parents left to go to Bermuda this morning on business. I have the house to myself."

Adrian looked at her friend.

"Why did you decide not to go with them?" Adrian asked.

Rose shrugged as she pulled out a soda can and popped it open. It made the standard fizzing sound and she took a gulp.

"Bermuda's too hot for me," she took another gulp and set the can down. "Besides, Bermuda doesn't have Adrian Bethesda."

Adrian smiled.

"Thanks buddy."

Rose took another long gulp and belched.

"Not a problem."

At the same moment Rose belched Calla, their sworn arch enemy through the caste system at the school, walked in. She immediately made a sound between an 'ick' and an 'ew'. She walked to her desk at the front of the class and set her purse down. She walked to the back where Rose and Adrian were sitting.

"You are so disgusting," said Calla in abhorrence.

Rose smirked, picked the can up again and took another swing. This time the belch filled up the class room. Calla was appalled and covered her nose.

"That was the most repulsive thing I have heard," she said.

Rose laughed and stuck the can down.

"Well I'm sorry Calla," she put emphasis on her name. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"I prefer Cali if you don't mind," Calla replied.

"Why? Do you not like being called 'beautiful one' all the time?" Adrian mocked.

Calla stuck her hand up with her palm facing Adrian.

"Don't get me started with you, you Middle-Earth freak," she said in anger.

Adrian pulled her arms close and waved her hands frantically. She shook her head at the same time.

"Oh no I offended the great beautiful one. All hope is lost," she mocked in horror.

Calla shook her head and sighed. She turned around and ignored the two girls and walked back up to her desk.

"You know I feel really bad about what I said," Rose said to Adrian loud enough so Calla could hear her.

"Yeah so do I," Adrian agreed.

"We should buy her a present," Rose concluded.

"Maybe that book 'Wolves of the Calla' by Stephen King," Adrian suggested.

Rose smiled, "You know I really like that idea."

"Would you two shut up?" Calla shrieked. She hated it when the two of them would talk about 'Wolves of the Calla'. They had a field day when it first came out. The two, besides being Ringers, were also Tower Junkies and every day for a week the two would walk into Chemistry carrying a copy of 'Wolves of the Calla' just to annoy Calla. They had actually finished the book over the weekend and they had no reason to carry the book with them to Chemistry for that entire week but the two girls loved to tick Calla off.

Just then Mr. Kazinski walked into the classroom carrying his brief case and his papers. He set them down on his desk. His eyes peered into Rose through his thick rimmed black glasses.

"Miss. La Vinia please get rid of that soda can. You know the rule. If I catch you with one more can of soda in my class room…" he trailed off and Rose picked it up with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I know. You'll send me to detention for the remainder of my Senior year."

Mr. Kazinski nodded his head, "and remember that is a promise not a threat."

"Yes Mr. Kazinski."

Rose stood up and walked to the recycling bin in the classroom. She tossed the can in and retreated back to her desk. When she was seated Mr. Kazinski began talking.

"Okay so as you all know today is a test day," This was followed by a lot of groans and only one 'yes!' by a very intelligent girl sitting in the back adjacent to Rose and Adrian. "Moving on…now I know I could be mean and make you do a written work test by yourselves but I have some place to go this Spring Break and I do not want to be grading papers all week so what we're going to do is I would like you all to get into groups of two or three and I will give you a piece of paper. On it will be directions of something I want you to make or test. I will be walking around and grading you as you progress in your experiment. Now please find your lab partners and get in your designated spots."

Rose and Adrian stood up and walked to the fume hood at the back wall nearest to the windows that overlooked the sunny country mid-western Canadian country side. The intelligent girl who had said 'yes' earlier at the mention of a test finished up the page in her book, _Le Deux Tours, _and joined her fellow lab partners. Her black hair was held loosely in a poorly constructed bun and her glasses made her mauve eyes bigger then her face.

"Hey girls," she said to Rose and Adrian.

"Hello Arda how are you this afternoon?" Adrian asked.

She smiled and shrugged, "I'm pretty good. I'm almost done _Le Deux Tours _for the second time. I look forward to starting _Le Retour de la Roi _though. That one is my favourite," Arda replied.

"Awesome. Did you still want to come over to my house this weekend? Adrian will hopefully be coming over as well. We can watch the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy in French and in English," Rose offered.

Arda smiled, "I'd love to."

"Cool."

"I haven't seen _The Return of the King _in French yet. It is any good?" Adrian asked.

Rose and Arda shrugged.

"I don't know I haven't seen it yet," replied Rose.

"Me either."

Mr. Kazinski handed them their piece of paper and the three girls began to study it.

"Let's see here…" Rose rambled. "We're making…candy canes."

Arda rolled her eyes and raised her voice so Mr. Kazinski could hear her.

"Don't you think this is a little out of season?" Arda complained.

The teacher smiled, "I thought it would be fun if a group made candy canes."

"Great," Adrian sighed.

"I'll get the beaker," Arda said walking to the cupboards.

"I'll get the Bunsen burner," Rose said going in the opposite direction.

"Great so you leave me with the ingredients," Adrian said with a sigh as she walked to the front of the class to grab the chemicals.

Approximately fifteen minutes later the girls had mixed their chemicals in the beakers. Arda began rolling the candy into sheets and Rose continued to add more chemicals to the mix above the flame of the burner. Adrian continued to read the directions to the girls. At the other end of the class room Calla and her two lab partners, Cort and Hugh, continued to work through their test. They had to perform an experiment to show an endothermic reaction and an exothermic reaction. Calla added in her next chemical and it began to fizz.

"Okay I think that about does it," Arda announced when she curved the last piece of candy and stuck it on the tray.

"Well that was fun," Rose commended. "Let's make some more!"

"Let's ask Mr. Kazinski if we can," Arda replied.

"I'll go ask," Adrian said.

Before she could turn around to ask Mr. Kazinski a large explosion followed by a blinding white light filled the room. Adrian involuntary raised her hands to her eyes to block the light. She took a staggering step backwards in an attempt to protect herself. The heat of the explosion intensified beyond Adrian's comprehension. She felt as if her skin had ignited in the blaze. She let out a tiny shriek but she wasn't the only one.

As suddenly as the light and explosion occurred it disappeared leaving a glossy substance on Calla's, Cort's and Hugh's table. The entire class remained silent for a good thirty seconds before anyone spoke. Mr. Kazinski took a fleeting glance at the class to make sure everyone was okay before he exploded.

"What in the name of God did you three do!" he demanded.

The three shrugged. They still looked completely stunned about what happened.

Mr. Kazinski walked up to their desk and looked at their sheet. He read through the directions and noticed a typo. His face went a deathly pale.

"Oops…" he said.

"What?" Calla asked.

"When I typed this up it was at around midnight on Saturday. I must have been tired and I backwards a chemical formula. I'm surprised you three didn't blow up this entire classroom," Mr. Kazinski explained.

Arda stared at the glossy substance on the desk. She began to wonder what it was.

"Mr. Kazinski…" she began.

He turned his attention to her.

"Yes Ciarda?" he asked.

She pointed to the glossy stuff on the desk, "What is that?"

He looked at it and shrugged.

"I haven't the slightest idea."

The class gathered around the desk to get a closer look.

_This doesn't make sense,_ Rose thought. _If that explosion was as loud and powerful as it was why did it leave some stupid glossy stuff on the desk? And furthermore why hasn't another teacher or somebody come running up here to investigate what happened? _

She turned towards the door half expecting a teacher to burst through the room to demand what had happened. But no one came. She began walking to the door and left the classroom. Nobody had noticed that she had left. Everybody's attention was on the glossy stuff on the desk. Rose walked down the hall and looked into the different classrooms. Every teacher was continuing as if they heard nothing.

_Talk about your sound proof classrooms…_Rose thought.

She eventually turned around and walked back into the classroom. When she re-entered all she could hear or see was mass confusion.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

Adrian turned to her friend.

"Mr. Kazinski put on a glove and began to wipe up the substance but when he stuck the paper towel on it his hand went through the desk. He quickly pulled it out but we don't know how that happened,"

Rose's eyebrows narrowed.

"What do you mean, 'went through the desk'?"

"Watch," Mr. Kazinski said as he stuck his gloved hand through the desk. He pulled it out again to the amazement of Rose.

"How is this possible?" Rose asked.

The class, including Mr. Kazinski, shrugged.

"I'm guessing that the explosion was so large that the earth itself could not hold it so it created a rip in our world," Cort explained.

"I don't see how that's possible," Arda said shaking her head.

Another student by the name of Brad spoke up.

"Hey didn't something like that happen in Red vs. Blue?" he asked.

"What in the name of God is that?" Arda asked.

"It's a parody of Halo," Hugh explained. "In one episode there was a very big explosion that sent them all into the future."

"Well that's just a cartoon," Arda said.

"Well then you try and explain what this thing is!" Brad exclaimed.

"Someone should stick their face in and find out what's on the other side," Calla suggested.

"Maybe you should do that," Rose said.

"Whatever."

"Girls knock it off," Mr. Kazinski said with a sigh.

Adrian walked up to the desk and looked at the substance on the table. Without thinking she stuck her hand in it. It felt oddly cool but not cold. On the other side her hand felt a warm breeze.

"Adrian! What are you doing!" Mr. Kazinski shouted.

"What's it feel like?" Cort asked.

"Cool…"

Adrian took a deep breath and pushed her head through to the other side. She could hear her teacher and classmates shouting things like, 'what the hell are you doing?' and 'what's on the other side?' As she looked around all she could see were trees and more trees. The grass was a brilliant shade of green and the trees were taller then the sky. She looked up at the sky and gasped. It was bluer then anything she had ever seen before. The air on this side was pleasant. It did not have the odour of fossil fuels or nasty chemicals. The silence was unnerving though. Adrian lived in a world of constant sound. Be it the music that she listened to or the hum from the freezer sound was every where and yet here she could hear nothing expect the faint calling from the birds. She pulled her head back out and stood up.

"What did you see?" Rose asked.

Adrian shrugged.

"I saw trees and grass," she replied absent-mindedly.


	2. Decisions

**AU: Thankee for the kind reviews:) This next chapter is kind of short but they'll get longer I promise! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Decisions

Calla rolled her eyes and sighed. She threw her hands up in disgust.

"Oh wow. Trees and grass! How wonderful! That really explains what's on the other side!"

"Miss. Denna-ray; please keep your sarcastic comments to yourself," Mr. Kazinski said.

"Sorry," Calla mumbled under her breath.

"So what should we do now?" asked Cort.

"I can look inside again," Adrian offered.

"Hopefully this time you'll stay in there," Calla said with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh shut up Wolfie," Arda said pushing her away to get a closer look at the portal that was on the desk.

"I suggest that Adrian should look through it again," Arda said.

"Why me?" Adrian asked.

Arda shrugged.

"You looked through it first. Let's not tempt some odd fate or something," Arda replied.

Adrian rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine,"

Her classmates gave her enough room so she could look in it again. She looked at the ceiling and took another deep breath. She caught Arda's eyes before she closed her own and plunged her head through the portal. When she opened her eyes and took a breath she saw that she wasn't in the same place. All around her it was pitch black. She looked up and she couldn't even see the moon or the stars.

"Guys can you hear me?" Adrian asked. She felt like a retard. Here she was with just her head in God knows where talking to people who weren't even in this place.

"Yes we can," Arda replied.

"What do you see?" Mr. Kazinski asked.

Adrian looked around. What did she see? Her eyes darted around for a focal point. All she could see was the faint silhouette of what she thought was a tree.

"It's not the same place," Adrian replied at last. "Or if it is its night time. I can't see a thing through this heavy darkness."

"Well then come back through," Mr. Kazinski offered. He still felt squeamish at the idea of a portal in his classroom on one of his student desks. He was sure that if a teacher walked in he would get reported and get fired. He sighed and lightly hit himself in the head with his palm.

"I'm so getting fired for this," he said aloud.

"Calm down Mr. Kazinski," Arda said at the same time that Adrian pulled her head back through.

"I wonder why there was darkness this time," Rose thought aloud.

"Hey Adrian," A kid who sat in the middle row of the class asked.

She turned her attention to him.

"Yes Ford?"

Ford Dunkinshowl pushed his falling black rimmed glasses back up to his eyes. He pushed his hair from his eyes and cleared his throat.

"When you stuck your head in the first time was the sun setting in the sky?" he asked.

Adrian had to think for a moment. She finally shook her head no.

"It was bright and sunny. I remember that because the sky looked like a perfect shade of blue," Adrian replied.

"Oh," Ford said in disgust.

"Why?" Adrian asked.

Ford shrugged.

"I was just trying to set up a time frame for this new-world," he replied. He put quotes around 'new-world' when he spoke.

Rose glanced up at the clock. She saw that is was already past three o'clock.

"Hey Guys," Rose began. "The end of school bell rang about a half an hour ago."

"Oh bloody hell!" Some girl in a pink spaghetti strap shirt said. She gathered up her backpack and ran out of the classroom mumbling something about a trip to Japan with her parents. A few more students left the classroom in a hurry also mumbling things about trips and how they would be late. The only ones that remained in the classroom were Mr. Kazinski, Rose, Adrian, Arda, Calla, Ford, Cort, Hugh and a few other classmates by the names of Ceara, Rubi, Cuthbert, and Galen. The classmates looked at each other wondering what to do. Should they all just leave this portal the way it is and go home? Or should they spend some time and find out just exactly where it leads? After all Spring Break had just started and that meant they had a week to figure out what this portal was.

"Are any of you going on a trip this spring break?" Mr. Kazinski asked.

Everyone shook their head no. Calla let out a horrible sigh.

"Oh Calla you don't have a place to travel to this year?" Rose asked.

Calla rolled her eyes.

"My parents wanted to take a trip by themselves this year," she spat out.

"Maybe we can stay in the classroom and figure out just exactly where this portal travels to," Arda suggested.

"I'd have to make a phone call but I'd be willing to stay," Ceara replied.

"Me too," Cuthbert said excitedly. His parents never let him go with them on their trips and so he was planning on just staying home and playing video games all weekend.

"I'll have to work on my medieval costumes while I'm here but I can stay too," Rubi said with a smile. The weekend before classes would start up again Rubi was going to a medieval festival a few hours away. She still needed to finish her costume for it though. Her friend, Galen, who was also in this class, also was going to the festival. He worked as a blacksmith at the festival.

"That also applies for me," Galen said.

"I'd be happy to stay," Adrian said. "It's not like I was going to go anywhere."

"Me too," Rose replied.

"I think this would be fun," Cort said with a smirk.

"I'm staying," Hugh replied.

"You wouldn't be able to get me to leave!" exclaimed Ford.

All eyes turned to Calla who sighed.

"Fine I'll stay too," she replied.

Mr. Kazinski smiled.

"Fine then it's settled. Let's figure out where this bloody portal leads."


	3. Through the Looking Glass

**This chapter is longer like I promised. Enjoy:)**

Chapter three

Through the Looking Glass

Fifteen minutes later after phone calls had been completed and decisions were made everyone gathered into the Chemistry classroom. They all sat around the table in the back and began discussing what they were going to do and who was staying.

"Okay my mom said I can stay here as long as I want. Though at night I have to go home," Cort said.

"My parents won't be home all week so I can stay in the school for as long as we need," Adrian replied. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Some strange since of foreboding told her something very strange was about to happen.

"I'm the same with Adrian," Rose said.

"Me too," replied Arda.

"My parents are gone at a retreat in the States somewhere. I can be here for as long as I like," Cuthbert said.

"I have to leave for the medieval festival with Galen Friday so we can stay until Thursday night," Rubi said.

"I have to leave Thursday too. I have a workshop on weaponry in Ancient Japan to attend on Friday," Ceara replied.

"I can stay as long as we need," Ford admitted. "I don't get to go anywhere this break."

"I can stay but my parents want me home at night," Calla explained.

"My dad left for Chicago last night so I have the house to myself all week long. I can stay in the school," Hugh said.

Mr. Kazinski smiled. Maybe with all of them they could figure out just exactly where this portal led.

"Okay so that's settled. How should we go about trying to figure out where this portal leads?" Mr. Kazinski asked.

"I think Adrian should stick her head in again. Maybe it's not night time anymore," Arda suggested.

"Why Adrian?" Calla asked.

Arda turned to face the snooty teenager.

"Well she stuck her head in first and we don't know much about this portal. Maybe it's reacting to her brain for all we know. Let's not screw the thing up okay?" she replied.

Calla sulked, "Whatever."

Arda turned her attention back to her friend Adrian who felt like shrinking back against the wall, or leaving the classroom altogether. Arda made a gesture to Adrian that suggested she stick her head in again.

"Here goes nothing…again," Adrian said as she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and for the third time plunged her head in. This time when she opened her eyes the sky was in brilliant light. The rays bounced off of the clouds and onto the ground. Adrian looked at the ground. The grass was a sparkling green. One that she had never seen before. The trees looked as if they were touching the clouds in the brilliant sky.

"What do you see?" asked Cort.

"The same thing the first time I looked in. If we're going to find out more about this then I need to go in," Adrian replied.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," Mr. Kazinski said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I think she'll be fine," Arda said.

"Maybe someone should give her a cell phone that way she can be in contact with us at all times," Ceara suggested.

"I like that idea," Arda said pulling out her cell phone.

Adrian let out a shriek from the other side.

"I am not using a cell phone!" She yelled.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Not this again. You need it this time!"

"How can you not like cell phones?" Calla asked in disgust.

"She read _Cell _by Stephen King last week." Rose replied.

"Adrian, I'm going to place my cell phone in your left hand okay? Now if you need to call us use the classroom phone," Arda explained.

"What's the number for the classroom?" Adrian asked.

"I'm putting it on speed dial on my phone. Hit the number nine when you need to call us okay?"

"Okay."

Arda placed the phone in Adrian's left hand. Everyone waited. Calla started tapping her foot against the cement floor.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" Adrian asked.

"Are you going to go in yet?"

"Oh right. Bye!"

The classmates watched as she pushed herself through the portal. They watched as her shoulders disappeared through the glossy substance. Next her chest went through and her arms and finally her legs. They watched as her feet slipped through. She had gone completely through the portal. Arda called her cell phone and Adrian answered.

"Okay what do you see?" Arda asked. She set the class phone on the desk and hit speakerphone.

The reception was kind of crackly and the class could barely hear her.

"I see…trees. I'm going…to walk…towards…a….clearing."

Adrian's line was silent for a bit. They could hear her walking through the grass.

"I see…you have GOT to be kidding me," Adrian yelled.

The class seemed frantic.

"What do you see!" Mr. Kazinski asked.

All they could hear was the crackling of the bad reception.

"Adrian! What do you see?" Arda asked.

The class seemed to crowd in near the cell phone.

Adrian didn't answer and Arda began to get nervous.

"Adrian!"

"I'm starting to think this was not such a good idea," Mr. Kazinski mumbled.

Everyone began to get extremely nervous. Mr. Kazinski's previous thought was now on the minds of everyone. Even Calla, who never liked Adrian, began to get worried for her safety. Nobody knew what was happening on the other side of the portal. The phone crackled again. Five minutes passed by without a word from Adrian. Beads of sweat seemed to pour down Mr. Kazinski's head. He even began to ponder going inside the portal and finding out what had just happened to Adrian. Why were her last words 'you have GOT to be kidding me?' What had happened? The phone crackled to life again. Adrian's calm voice came out of the receiver. It wasn't the same voice that had yelled not five minutes ago.

"Okay so, I just exited a forest and now I'm walking south I believe," she said.

"Adrian, what happened?" Arda asked in a calm voice.

"I don't know. I heard a very high pitch scream. I dropped the phone and had to cover my ears. I ran back into the forest and hid next to a really large rock," Adrian explained.

"Did you see what made the high pitch scream?" asked Cuthbert.

"No."

"Where are you now?" Ford asked.

Adrian looked around at her surroundings.

"To my right there's a mountain range that seems to stretch for miles and on my left there's a smaller mountain thing…it looks more like a hill," Adrian explained.

"Anything else?" Mr. Kazinski asked.

"Further down there's another bit of woods and that's all I can see," Adrian replied.

"Maybe you should walk a bit more. Try and find out what else you can see. If there are people maybe you should talk to them," Hugh suggested.

"No Adrian, don't do that," Ceara replied.

"Why?" Hugh asked.

"If she does see people she needs to listen to what they say to each other before she attempts to talk to them," Ceara answered.

"Oh."

"What should I do guys?" Adrian asked through the phone.

"Walk a little bit more," suggested Cort.

"Okay."

The classmates heard Adrian step on a tree branch and they heard the snap. They could hear the rustling of the trees against her body. This continued for another ten minutes and then it stopped. Adrian emerged from the second bit of woods.

"Now what do you see?" asked Galen.

Adrian scanned the landscape.

"I see what appears to be a stream or a river about eight miles away," she paused. "I also see what appears to be the ruins of a city…or a village…or wait…"

The class waited as she walked a bit closer. They heard her gasp.

"Guys you are not going to believe this," Adrian said into the phone.

"What? What!"

They could hear the high pitch scream through the phone. They then heard Adrian scream and her breathing increase as she ran.

"Adrian! What's going on?" Rose asked.

They heard Adrian string out a line of curse words as she ran.

"Adrian!"

They heard the high pitch scream again. Arda thought she had heard that noise somewhere else before.

"Guys I'm coming back to the portal," Adrian said between breaths.

The classmates thought they could hear the sound of wings flapping through the phone.

"How far are you from the portal?" asked Ford.

No answer. Just the sound of more running. They could hear the sound of branches breaking. Adrian screamed. The classmates felt helpless as to what to do. They didn't even know what was going on.

"I'm in front the portal. Move out of the way!" Adrian yelled.

All of the class mates backed far away from the portal on the desk. They heard another high pitch scream. But this time there was another voice. It was cold and it ran shivers down Arda's spine.

"Stop your running human," it said.

They could hear Adrian's laboured breathing as she stood still.

"Turn around," the voice said.

They heard Adrian sigh and turn around. Adrian let out another scream.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr. Kazinski yelled.

Adrian's laboured breathing was able to yell out one word.

"Nazgul!" she screamed.

Arda didn't believe her ears. _Nazgul? It can't be._

"Where were you running to human?" The Nazgul asked.

Adrian didn't say anything. The classmates could feel Adrian's fear through the phone. There was silence for fifteen seconds until Adrian screamed, "Close the portal! He's trying to get through!"

The class stood frozen for a second. How were they supposed to close it? Fear took them over though when they saw a hand gloved in metal trying to get through. Without thinking Mr. Kazinski tore the chalkboard from the wall and placed it over the portal. Cuthbert jumped on top of it and tried to hold it down. The being punched at the chalkboard and Hugh and Cort also jumped on top of it to hold it down. Cort sat above the portal part itself. It began to move and everyone heard a snap. Cort looked down and saw a blade sticking out from above the chalkboard between his legs.

"Holy ship," he mumbled.

Mr. Kazinski added thick Chemistry books on top of the chalkboard followed by binders, notebooks, and backpacks. The chalkboard continued to shake and the Nazgul was able to push it up enough to fling Cort, Hugh and Cuthbert off the desk. The books crashed to the ground with a loud bang and the backpacks spilled open. Rose came running from the chemical closet with different kinds of acids. She handed one to everyone and they started pouring it through the portal. They heard a shriek of pain. The Nazgul backed off but everyone continued to pour the stuff through the portal. No one seemed to notice that the portal was getting smaller until the chemicals poured from the desk to the floor. Calla was the first to notice.

"Guys stop! The portal's closed!" she yelled.

Arda picked up the cell phone.

"Adrian! Adrian! Can you hear me?" she yelled into the phone.

All they could hear was the muffled cries for help. They heard the Nazgul screech again. They heard a cry of 'no!' and then the line went dead.

"Oh no…" Arda whispered. She dropped the phone onto the desk.

"We have to get her back from whatever has her!" Rose exclaimed.

"But what does have her?" Galen asked.

"The Nazgul…Ringwraths…servants of Sauron," whispered Arda.


	4. The Druadan Forest

**and here's where the 'fun' begins. :) Enjoy!**

Chapter four

The Druadan Forest

The captain of the Nazgul stamped on Adrian's only connection to the chemistry classroom. She was frozen in spot and shivered from fright.

_When I saw Osgiliath I should have turned and ran…I should not have lingered like that. _Adrian said to herself.

With the portal closed Adrian knew she was stuck here and not in the most pleasant of company. Adrian looked around and saw that there were only three Nazgul. Where the other six were she did not know or care to know. The one that crushed her cell phone advanced at her. She would have backed away but she felt as if she couldn't even move. She started feeling really cold.

"I don't know who you are or where you come from," it hissed.

"Let's kill it," the one farthest away said.

The cell phone crushing one turned to face that one, "No. We'll take her to our lord and master."

_Oh fugue…_Adrian thought. Just thinking of being held prisoner in Barad-Dur and being taken to Sauron gave Adrian the fear to run. Without thinking she ran past the Nazgul.

"Get back here human!" Phone crusher exclaimed giving chase. The rest followed suit.

--

"What do we do now?" Ceara exclaimed.

After the group realized that the portal had closed for good they had stood in silence for a good five minutes pondering what to do next. Arda was the first to speak.

"Well we know she's in Middle-Earth," she concluded.

Calla scoffed at that.

"Middle-Earth does not exist," she said.

Arda felt like smacking her across the head. Her mauve eyes narrowed at Calla.

"You heard what Adrian screamed before they tried to get through," Arda explained.

"She could have been delirious," Calla replied.

"I doubt it."

"Well even if she is in Middle-Earth we have a number of problems we're going to have to deal with," Rubi said.

Everyone turned to her and Mr. Kazinski told her to go on.

"Well first off we have a student lost in Middle-Earth. How do we explain that one to the authorities? We have to go rescue her," Rubi explained.

"How do you suppose we do that? We have no idea where in Middle-Earth she is. Besides the portal is closed," Cort replied.

"I hate to say this but," Calla turned her attention to Arda. "You know everything about Middle-Earth. You could figure out where she was right?"

Arda nodded.

"Yes, it'd take a while but I could do it. There's a large book of maps of Middle-Earth in the library," Arda replied.

"So Arda you figure out where in Middle-Earth Adrian is…" Mr. Kazinski trailed off.

"Some of us should try and make another portal to Middle-Earth," Galen suggested.

Mr. Kazinski nodded.

"Yes, that will be Calla, Hugh, Cort and myself," he replied.

"Why you four?" Rubi asked.

"They're the ones who made the portal in the first place. Hopefully we can reproduce it," Mr. Kazinski said.

"What should we do?" Cuthbert asked.

Mr. Kazinski thought about it but it was Arda who replied.

"You, Ford, Galen, Rubi, and Ceara should go to the library and research things on Middle-Earth such as clothing, weapons," Arda replied.

"Why?" Ford asked.

"Well we're going to have to go into Middle-Earth to rescue Adrian. We don't know if Middle-Earth is in a time of war or peace at the moment. We need to know every possible thing about Middle-Earth possible," Arda explained.

"Ohhh…"

"What about me?" Rose asked. So far she did not have a job to do.

Arda smiled, "I think you should help me find the location."

"Okay fine by me,"

"Let's get started then. We only have a week to create the portal, go through, find Adrian and get back before school starts back up next week," Mr. Kazinski said.

--

Adrian kept running though she knew she would never be able to outrun the Nazgul. She could hear the three of them giving chase behind her. She knew it was only a matter of time before they caught her but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. As she ran she thought of the many fun adventures she had when she was a kid with Rose and Arda.

_The three dressed like rangers circled around the back of Arda's grandmother's house. They held their breaths so that the 'orcs' that they were going to 'kill' wouldn't be able to hear them. Arda went first around the corner of the house. She spotted the three 'orcs'. She motioned for the two of them to advance. The three drew their plastic swords and charged at the orcs. _

"_Quick! Fight back!" screamed the first orc. _

_The three drew their swords and the six of them clashed; plastic sword to plastic sword, in the back of Arda's grandmother's yard. The grandmother stood inside the back porch door and watched them fight. She sipped her coffee and smiled. When the 'battle' was done and the three rangers defeated the three orcs she opened the porch door._

"_Come on my Middle-Earth hero's. I poured a glass of milk for each of you and I made chocolate chip cookies," she said with a smile._

"_Do we get cookies and milk too?" asked one of the orcs._

_She gestured for them all to come in._

"_Of course you do. Now be quick about it and get out of that orc and ranger gear. Tolkien is about to read chapter eight of The Hobbit on the radio and I know none of you want to miss that," _

_The kids charged into the house and pulled off their Middle-Earth armour. _

_If only this was like those old times. _Adrian thought as she ran through the woods. _I wish Arda's grandmother would invite us in for milk and cookies. I wish Tolkien was reading the next chapter of The Hobbit._

The Nazgul began to get closer to Adrian. She could hear their hissing and screeching. The sun began to dip behind the horizon and the woods gave off an eerie glow. She reached the edge of the second set of woods. All around her was grass and mountains. She stuck next to the mountain face and tried to hide from the Nazgul. She ducked in a small fissure and flattened herself against the side wall. She prayed to God that they would pass by but she started to think otherwise when her breathing became laboured. She had to cover her mouth so the sound would be muffled. It was completely black in the crack along the side of the mountain and she could not hear if the Nazgul had passed by the fissure. She waited a good two minutes before she even began to breath normally again. When she thought that they were gone she let out a sigh of relief and stepped away from the wall. She took a step forward and felt something move.

_Oh crap, _she thought.

It grabbed her by the shirt collar.

"You're not getting away this time," it hissed.

She didn't know where the Nazgul was standing so she kicked blindly in the dark hoping to connect with the Nazgul. She did and when she kicked the armour it vibrated up through her foot causing her to let out a scream of pain.

"Foolish child, do you think that would hurt me?" it hissed.

She struggled in grasp of the Nazgul. The one she recognized as Phone Crusher came into the crack.

"We don't have time for this," it hissed. "Master wants us at Osgiliath."

She felt the Nazgul let go of her collar. She fell to the ground in a heap of fear.

"Just kill it and be done with it," Phone Crusher spat.

The one that had her by the collar pulled out a knife. Adrian couldn't even see where the Nazgul were and she didn't even know when the knife would hit her but when it did it hurt beyond belief. She let out a scream. She felt the Nazgul leaving the fissure. Her breathing became more intense and strenuous with each passing moment. She crawled from inside the crack and she felt the wind against her face. She began crawling towards wherever. She didn't know if she was crawling towards the woods or away from it and she was too delirious to care.

"Arda…I don't want to play this game anymore…it hurts," Adrian whispered.

--

Rose pulled another book about the maps of Middle-Earth off the library shelf and sat next to Arda. She began flipping through it until she found maps of the Shire.

"Did you want me to start at The Shire while you look at Rivendell?" Rose asked.

Arda nodded without saying a word. Her nose was buried in her book of maps. So far nothing matched the description of what Adrian told them over the phone.

--

"We should try and make the chemical explosion in the fume hood," Cort suggested.

Hugh nodded.

"It would be the safest."

They brought the piece of paper and the beakers inside the fume hood.

"Okay so we're going to reproduce what you three did," Mr. Kazinski said looking over the paper.

"Right," Cort agreed.

"Hand me the Potassium-chloride," Mr. Kazinski said.

Calla gave it to him and he poured it into the beaker.

--

"Try I'm there right now and it's teaching me a lot of information about everything Tolkien," Galen suggested.

"Thanks," Cuthbert said as he typed the link into the address bar.

"I hope those four up in the chemistry room will be able to reopen the portal," Ceara said with a sigh.

Rubi nodded in agreement.

With the day's excitement Ford yawned involuntarily and immediately crunched his nose and eyebrows.

"Do you guys smell smoke?" he asked just as the fire alarm from the upstairs hallway began to blare.


	5. Seven layer cake

**Enjoy this next chapter:) **

Chapter five

Seven layer cake

Through the darkness Adrian crawled not knowing if she was going in the right direction.

_Although what is the right direction? _She asked herself.

In the darkness she could make out what she thought was a seven layer white frosting cake. Her mouth immediately watered. The last time she ate was breakfast at school. She still didn't know where the Nazgul had stabbed her because everything everywhere hurt more then she wanted it to. The seven layer cake got larger with each crawl and each wriggle. She could hear horses in the distance. Or were they close? She didn't know. She lost her depth perception when the darkness filled the sky. She could then hear voices.

--

Mr. Kazinski let out a string of fowl words as they tried to put the fire out. The Potassium reacted wrong with a chemical that was already in the beaker causing it to bubble over. It in turn created a chain reaction that ended in the whole fume hood going up in smoke and flames. As Ford, Galen, Cuthbert, Rubi, and Ceara ran into the classroom, Mr. Kazinski began spraying the fume hood with the fire-extinguisher. Arda and Rose rounded the corner and arrived at the classroom. Arda's eyes went wide.

"What in the name of God happened?" she asked.

Mr. Kazinski successfully extinguished the fire and three the thing down. It landed with a sharp pang.

"That's it. After this I am retiring," he breathed.

"What happened?" asked Rubi.

"Something didn't react right," Cort explained. "The Potassium blew up in the beaker and it caused a fire."

Ceara eyed the mess in the fume hood and a thought occurred to her. Her eyes went wide.

"You didn't leave the paper in the fume hood did you?" she asked.

Mr. Kazinski began swearing again as he went over to the fume hood. He found the piece of paper in fifty different pieces scattered about the fume hood. He dropped his head in defeat. The class could hear him trying to control his anger over the lost paper. He turned to face them.

"That was the only copy that had the mistake," he said with a sigh.

The class silently looked at him with curious eyes.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Arda asked.

With a defeated sigh he nodded.

"We'll never get to Middle-Earth now," Mr. Kazinski replied.

Rose shook her head and muttered 'no'.

"Just try sir! Please?" she begged.

Mr. Kazinski shrugged.

"Where should we begin then? Even if we do find out what it was that opened the portal it'll be too late. God knows she's already dead," he replied.

"Well we have to try!"

"I think we should try again," Cort said.

"But what if we open it and we can't find her?" Mr. Kazinski asked.

Ceara met Mr. Kazinski's eyes. With all seriousness she replied, "Then at least we tried. At least we did something to save her."

Mr. Kazinski nodded.

"You're right."

--

The voices felt as if they were getting farther and farther away as Adrian drifted deeper and deeper into ink black darkness. The farther she drifted the more her thoughts dispelled from her until she could think no more and feel nothing. At one point she could feel the grass tickle her neck but now it was a dull numbness. The cool wind that whispered against her face now vanished into a timeless void of nothing.

--

Faramir and his men rode out of Osgiliath is such fury that they have never done so before. Their horses buckled beneath them as they left the broken city. The Nazgul screeched not far above them. One swooped down and picked up a horse and rider that ran adjacent to Faramir. He soon realized that none of them would make it to Minas Tirith unless they were aided by the city. But in the back of his mind he knew his father would not send aid and so he rode on. Another rider was picked up and flung across the fields. When all hope seemed to have faded from his young heart he saw a white light emitting from a horse and a rider. The light seemed to repel the Nazgul and they screeched off and flew back. As they got closer to the rider Faramir knew who it was at once. It was Gandalf the wizard who had saved them. He guided them into the city and the gates clanged behind them. Faramir rode up to Gandalf.

"They over took the city. There was nothing we could do," he said with a sigh.

Gandalf nodded, "I know."

Faramir and Gandalf dismounted and walked along the first level's city wall. Faramir let out a heavy sigh.

"What are we to do? He won't let us signal for aid yet he knows without it we are lost."

Gandalf gave a knowing nod. He knew who Faramir was talking about. His father, Denethor, had not signalled that they might be in need of assistance yet everyone in Minas Tirith knew that assistance was just what the city required.

"I do not know what to do to convince him," Faramir continued. "And I also know he will be angry that my men and I have left the city."

Gandalf nodded as he pulled out his pipe for a smoke. He turned to break the wind as he lit the tobacco. His eyes glanced up and saw a figure in the planes. He arched an eyebrow and pointed.

"Do you see that Faramir?" he asked.

Faramir looked to see where the wizard was pointing. He could barely make out the figure. He nodded.

"It must be one of the soldiers who were killed on the way back here," Faramir concluded.

Gandalf shook his head.

"It's too small to be a soldier, and even if it is where's the shine of the armour?"

Faramir took that into consideration then asked, "Well who is it then?"

Gandalf again shook his head as he blew out from his pipe.

"I do not know."

"Should we go out?" Faramir asked. He did not know what to make of strange figures in the planes near Minas Tirith; especially during war time.

Gandalf shook his head.

"You stay here; you still have to talk to him. I will go out and find out what it is," Gandalf concluded.

Faramir nodded and walked off. He mounted his horse and took off towards the seventh layer of the city. Gandalf stared at the figure for a few more seconds and then went back to Shadowfax and left the city. He told himself that if he suspected anything he would kill it without question. The heavy doors clanged behind him as rode towards it.

--

Arda let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm never going to find this place!" she screeched.

Rose looked up from her map and gave her a pathetic smile.

"Yes you will. I'm sure you will."

Arda grabbed her head in her hands.

"I've ruled out Mirkwood and The Shire," Arda concluded.

"See that's a start," Rose said encouragingly.

--

"Let's try the Calcium Nitrate next," Hugh suggested.

Mr. Kazinski nodded, "Good idea. Calla can you go fetch that? It's in the chemical cabinet next to the Xeon gas."

"Sure," she replied as she went to the cabinet. As she looked for the chemicals she wondered why she had agreed to stay and help. True she hated Rose, Arda and Adrian with all her being. Those stupid ringers drove her crazy day in and day out. There had been so many days in which she wanted to strangle the three of them. But now she was wondering why she had agreed to be here. She heard the answer deep down in her heart. _It's because you're curious. You want to see where this leads more then anything. _Her heart gave her another answer that was deeper in her heart, _you want to exploit it. _It said.

--

"Does this school have the right equipment to forge swords?" Ford asked Galen.

Galen shook his head, "No, I'll have to go home and forge there if we need to make anything. Though I'm sure between what my dad and myself have made over the years that that will be more then sufficient."

Ford nodded, "Okay."

"I hope I don't miss my workshop on weapons of Ancient Japan," Ceara commented.

Rubi laughed, "You rather do that, something you can study at any time, rather then go into Middle-Earth and examine weapons from there?"

Ceara thought about it for a moment.

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right," Rubi said triumphantly.

Ford rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Oh shut up Prefect," Cuthbert said with a smile.

"Prefect?" Ceara asked.

"It's from _The Hitchhikers guide to the Galaxy,_" Cuthbert replied.

Ceara shrugged, "Okay then," she turned to Rubi, "Boys are so weird."

Rubi nodded, "I couldn't agree with you more."


	6. In the Still of the Night

**I would have updated on Fridayor Saturday but Friday I was gone at a music competition (We took bronze!) and Saturday I went looking for bargins at garage sales :). Oh for those who like the book Da Vinci Code and want to see the movie: I saw it yesterday. 'Twas not worth the 6.50 American I can tell you that. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter six

In the Still of the Night

The radio in the library had previously been turned off until Rose decided that the silence of the library needed to change. She had called it 'unnerving' and 'chilling'. Though the real reason Rose wanted to turn the radio on was because she found Arda's constant sighing complaining and well pretty much a downer. She scanned through the channels in search of something good. She passed by a Linkin Park song, (Faint, if you wanted to know) Gravedigger by Dave Mathews Band, In A Gadda Da Vida by Iron Butterfly and Battlefield by Blind Guardian.

"Wait," Arda said looking up from her map. "Put it back to Battlefield."

Rose nodded and put the radio back to the song and chills ran down her spine.

"_War and anger shall reign. The clash of irons can be heard by blindness you're driven insane. I'm lost in anguish and grief sorrow won't wane till you die. A shattered body deeply hurt and darkness will cover the light. It's gone forevermore."_

"Arda I don't like this song," Rose said.

Arda didn't look up from her map and replied, "How come?"

Rose shrugged, "It's creepy. War and anger shall reign? I just don't like it."

"Fine you can change it," Rose said as she turned the page in her Middle-Earth map book.

Rose hurriedly changed the channel and it landed on the Broadway show tune channel. The current song that was playing was Point of No Return from the musical _The Phantom of the Opera. _

"There," exclaimed Rose. "That's better."

Her companion gave a small grunt in reply as her eyes devoured the map below her.

--

Mr. Kazinski brushed away the smoke that filled the room. He let out a cough and Cort opened a window.

"Well we know it's not the Calcium Nitrate," he exclaimed as he turned on the vent in the fume hood.

Hugh coughed and cleared his throat.

"What should we try next?" he asked.

Mr. Kazinski shrugged.

"I don't know. Go pull a random acid from the cabinet," he replied.

"Okay," Hugh said as he went to the cabinet. He looked through it and pulled a random bottle out.

--

The smell of lavender was overwhelming as Adrian began to wake and sense the objects around her. She could also smell thyme, rosemary, sage and a few others that she could not identify. Her mind began whirling in its timeless void.

_Where am I? _Adrian thought, _the last thing I remember is voices…what if it was the Nazgul? _

Her eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings. She looked down and saw that she was on white sheets on a very comfortable bed. There were beautiful pieces of artwork on the wall including a detailed map of Minas Tirith. The white wash walls had an immaculate quality to it and the gold trim that followed every window and the door made everything look all the more wonderful. As she stared at the door it creaked open and two people walked in. One was a woman in what appeared to be her late thirties and the other looked like an old man. The woman was dressed in a simple red and grey dress. Her hair rolled down her face in a messy wave fashion and her brilliant green eyes held such concern and care.

_She looks like Arda's grandmother, _thought Adrian.

Then she looked at the man. He appeared to be an older gent but Adrian could not even fathom the age. He was dressed in a white robe and had a white beard. Adrian recognised him at once.

"Gandalf," she whispered.

The man nodded, "It appears that I am known by you."

He pointed to the older woman.

"This is Fae Tereos. She has been looking after you."

Fae nodded and smiled, "I hope that you are well?"

Adrian nodded. The pain of the Nazgul's sword had almost completely disappeared.

"Fae would you be a dear and get the young lady some water?" Gandalf asked.

Fae nodded and walked out. Gandalf walked closer to the bed.

"So tell me; what is your name?" he asked.

"Adrian sir," she replied.

He gestured towards her stomach. "Where did you get such a wound?"

"A Nazgul sir," Adrian replied.

"Oh really? A Nazgul did you say? Would you care to explain what happened?" Gandalf asked.

Adrian nodded. She really didn't want to explain the whole 'came into Middle-Earth though a portal' part of the story so she skipped over it.

"Well I was in a forest and when I walked out there was a city being attacked and I saw the Nazgul. One saw me and they started chasing me. I ran from them but they caught up and on stabbed me," Adrian explained.

Gandalf nodded. "I see."

Fae entered the room with a pitcher of water and a glass. She set the pitcher next to Adrian's bed and handed her the glass.

"Thank you," Adrian replied before she guzzled down the glass. She did not realize how thirsty she was.

"If you need anything Fae will be happy to get it for you," Gandalf began. "But I must be off. I have some things to take care of."

With a flourish he turned and left the room.

"That Gandalf really saved your life he did," Fae said. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. Though after raising four children and sixteen grandchildren I know it's about time you went back to sleep little lady."

Adrian nodded and fell back into the bed. Fae left the room and closed the door silently behind her. Adrian drifted off into a peaceful and uneventful sleep.

--

"I'm heading to the art room," Rubi said after she logged off the computer and pushed in her chair.

Ceara turned to look at her.

"How come?" she asked.

"I just printed off some patterns for clothing that would have been worn in Middle-Earth. They're waiting in the printer in the art room. I'm going to make a few costumes," Rubi replied.

"Well who's going to go into Middle-Earth anyway? Besides you don't know everyone's sizes," Ford remarked.

"Well I know I don't. But what I'll do is make a 'one size fits all' type costume and if it's too big then you can fix it with a belt or something," Rubi replied.

"Do you need any help?" Cuthbert asked.

Rubi nodded. "Actually I will. Ford would you join me also? That way we have three working on costumes and two on weapons."

Ford nodded.

"Okay."

--

"I hope to God this one will work," Cort said as Mr. Kazinski poured another chemical into the beaker. He was answered indirectly when the fume hood proceeded to smoke giving off a pungent odour that made himself, Hugh, Calla, and Mr. Kazinski run from the classroom hacking out their lungs.

The four stood in the hallway breathing in the fresh air.

"I think we need a break," Mr. Kazinski exclaimed. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 18h.

"Let's get some dinner," Cort agreed.

"After that I'll have to head home," Calla replied.

"Okay well let's head down to the cafeteria. There has to be something to eat in there. Then we'll go to the teachers lounge and watch some news," Mr. Kazinski said.

--

Arda and Rose continued to plough their way through the maps of Middle-Earth. The two of them ruled out The Shire, Mirkwood, Rivendell, The Witch-Kings realm, Fangorn forest, and Bree.

"We're never going to find it!" shouted Arda. Just then a crack of thunder roared overhead. Arda jumped.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Arda?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Next time you want to display your anger towards finding the location please don't shout it. I'm not impartial towards storms ever since that one lighting bolt…" she trailed off.

Arda nodded. "Of course."

Everyone in the school knew about the 'storm of the century' as it was called in their school. In 10th grade the biology teacher decided to take her classes down to Buttonwood, a marshy, rocky, woodland area. The teacher split up the classes into groups of four. Rose, Arda, Adrian and Ceara were all in the same group. What the groups had to do was find everything on the scavenger hunt list. Rose was assigned the task to find the crayfish. So being brave she rolled her pants up to her knees and waded into the water and began looking. When they had arrived in Buttonwood the sun was shining and there was not a cloud in sight but as the hour progressed a menacing cloud took form and it began to rain. The Biology teacher decided that they could spend another fifteen minutes in Buttonwood. Rose continued to look for the crayfish when a mighty clap of thunder clashed directly above her. It was followed by the brightest lighting strike anyone had ever seen in the small town. It struck the tree directly adjacent to Rose. Rose screamed and scampered out of the stream but not before feeling the vibrations in the water of the lighting strike. Ever since that day if there was a thunderstorm she would tend to hind under desks or under her covers in her room.

"I'm sure the storm will pass soon," Arda said looking back at the map.

Rose nodded.

"It better."

--

After about an hour the three teenagers and Mr. Kazinski were settled in the teachers lounge. They had searched in the cafeteria for a half hour and when they found that nothing in there seemed editable they ordered a few pizzas paid for by Mr. Kazinski. They informed everyone else about the dinner and pretty soon the entire group sat in the teacher's lounge eating pizza and drinking soda. Arda was going to bring in one of the books with maps in it but Rose told her it wouldn't be a good idea in case she missed something while everyone was talking. Arda reluctantly agreed. When everyone was settled in Mr. Kazinski turned on the TV. He changed it to channel nineteen for the news.

"…and also for Friendly county. Let me repeat that again…" the news woman began.

"Everyone quiet!" Mr. Kazinski shouted above the teenagers voices.

Everyone hushed up and listened to the news report.

"For those of you just tuning in: The National Weather Service has just issued a major storm warning, including the chance for tornados, in Poland, Ada, Clinton, Missiquionia, and Friendly counties. This storm warning is in effect until noon tomorrow. The local authority area is calling for a curfew effective immediately," the woman said.

"Oh fugue," Arda said.

"I better call my mom and tell her that I won't be going home tonight," Calla said getting up and heading for the phone in the office.

"This couldn't come at a worse time," Mr. Kazinski said with a sigh.

They could hear the rain picking up. It sounded like the Hoover Dam in the sky had sprung a leak and all the water in it was dumped on top of the school. Cuthbert looked out the window of the teacher's lounge and watched as lighting streaked across the sky in a comical fashion. The wind began to blow the new leaves off the trees and they whirled around lazily through the evening sky.

"We should lock the classrooms we're not using and board the window's of the ones we are in," Mr. Kazinski suggested.

The group finished eating their pizza and then split into smaller groups to board windows and lock doors.


	7. One More Red Nightmare

**And the plot thickens...enjoy!**

Chapter seven

One More Red Nightmare

"Just hit it one more time and the wood should be firmly in place," Arda said as Ford hammered the nail. He nodded and swung the hammer at the nail again. Arda had predicted correctly and the boards held firm against the windows. When they finished they met everyone again in the teacher's lounge. They decided that they would only use the Chemistry room because it had the chemicals, the teacher's lounge so they had a place to stay for the night, the art room because it had the sewing machine and the cloth to make costumes, and the library as it held the computers and all of Arda's and Rose's resources. Arda and Ford turned the corner and entered into the teacher's lounge. Everyone else was already there sitting on the chairs and couches. The teacher's lounge was furnished beautifully because the teachers brought in their own stuff. It had two couches, three recliners, a table with eight chairs, a TV with cable, a fridge, and freezer stocked with ice cream (one of the teacher's adored ice cream) and an ice hockey table. The carpet was a plush crimson they felt soft and comfortable against the toes. Rose looked up when they walked in and smiled.

"Good your back," she said.

"Yeah, the library was hard to board," Ford replied.

At the same time a crack of thunder screamed overhead followed by the brightest bolt of lighting. They heard a sickly thud and they were left in darkness.

"Son of a…" Cuthbert exclaimed.

"That's it! After this I am defiantly retiring!" shouted Mr. Kazinski.

--

Adrian woke up from a troubling dream. She dreamt that she could watch herself going through the portal. She kept screaming at herself not to go through but of course it was in vain. She watched herself hide in the cave and then get stabbed by the Nazgul. She darted up in the bed and looked around. She panted heavily and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She got out of the bed and looked out the window. She could see the darkness of Mordor increasing across the plane.

"Oh fugue," she said aloud. "This can't be good."

--

If one was standing outside in the storm looking in at the school one would see eleven globes of light bouncing up and down through pitch black darkness. One would have to question what was going on inside of the school house and the police might have been called. But as it were no one stood outside of the school and no one would have wanted to in this storm. The winds uprooted a tree that had been planted twenty-five years ago and shot it across the baseball field. Next came the hail that littered the ground making it look like an ice rink. Inside the blackened school eleven globes of light found their way to the chemistry room. They decided it would be best if everyone stayed in the same room. Rubi, Cuthbert and Ford gathered together the costume materials from the art room and Arda and Rose brought in the maps. Ten of the globes of light watched as one poured in another chemical. Again it was met with gasps for fresh air as the eleven globes of light darted from the classroom. Voices were heard screaming and one above the rest shouted, "After this I am most defiantly retiring!" The eleven globes of light wandered back into the classroom and the process was repeated. Three of the globes continued working on generic Middle-Earth costumes and two poured over maps. One globe wandered off into the chemical cabinet and returned ten minutes later with a handful of chemicals that might work in making the portal. One of the globes working on the costumes swore as a needle went through her left index finger. Another swear word followed that one but it came from the other side of the room where the two globes poured themselves over the maps.

--

"I can't find this bloody place anywhere!" screamed Arda as she threw the map across the room. It hit one of the chemistry tables and lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. Her flashlight danced across the map and a corner of it lay untouched. She walked up to the map and bent down to crumple the rest of it but then her flashlight lay upon something that gave her déjà vu. Screams of jubilation emitted from her parched throat.

"I found it! This is it! She landed in the Druadan Forest!" Arda shouted as she jumped up and down in delight.

Ten globes of light turned towards her in a sort of peculiar queer fashion. But then it hit everyone. Arda had found where Adrian had entered so that meant she was in Middle-Earth. Arda's flashlight illuminated the map as she looked over it again and again. Everything fit. The woods with a mountain range on one side and a smaller hill type on the other followed by a smaller wood. A city under attack which more then defiantly had to be Osgiliath which meant that Adrian was more then likely there during the War of the Ring.

"We have a time and a place. Now we need costumes, weapons, and a means of entrance," Arda exclaimed.

"We think we might have it," Mr. Kazinski said from across the room. Cort added in another chemical to the mix and smoke billowed out from it again.

"Or not…" Hugh said waving his hand in front of his face.

"We'll get it eventually," Galen said encouragingly.

"Well we have good news on the costume front," Rubi said.

"Yes we just finished our fourth costume," Cuthbert said joyously.

"Two dresses and two costumes for men," Ford explained.

The flashlights examined the hurried stitching and scattered fabrics. One of the dresses was grey and had patches of red on the front and on the sleeves. It also came with a cape of the same grey colour with a hood that could completely cover the face. The second dress was grey also but this one had green patches. It also came with a cape and hood much like the first dress. The third costume consisted of a large red shirt and black pants. It came with a black cape much like the ones with the dresses. The final costume consisted of a pair of green pants and a black shirt. It too came with a black cape. Every flashlight inspected the costumes when Mr. Kazinski finally broke the silence.

"So, when we reopen the portal who's going to go in?"

"I think it should be two boys and two girls," suggested Cuthbert but he then quickly added, "but not me of course. I don't want to go in."

The class nodded and pondered their plight.

"If anything Galen and Ceara should be two to go in," Rubi suddenly said.

Calla turned to look at her.

"Why is that?"

"They have the most experience with weapons and fighting. You know if it comes down to that," Rubi answered.

"Do you two mind going through?" Mr. Kazinski asked.

They shook their heads.

"I think it'd be fun," Ceara replied.

"Same here," Galen said.

"Maybe Arda should go as well," suggested Rose.

Arda rapidly shook her head back and forth.

"No, no, no, no," she whispered.

"Come on Arda. You know the most about Middle-Earth. Hell you found out where Adrian went," Rose said to her friend.

"I couldn't do it. I wouldn't know what to do," Arda said sagging her head.

The headstrong intelligent teenager from the morning disappeared into a self conscience sobbing child. Rose decided not to press the mater any further for the time being.

"Well we first need to figure out how to open the portal," Mr. Kazinski stated.

"Yeah, if we don't get that open then it wont matter who goes in or not," Cort added.

--

While Adrian stood looking out the window from the balcony in her immaculate room Fae entered carrying a tray of food. Adrian spun around.

"I thought you might like something to eat child," Fae said with a smile. "I brought bread and jam. It's not much but I don't want you to overdo it.

Adrian looked at the food ravenously. Her mind told her she couldn't eat but her stomach disagreed and she hungrily shoved the bread with jam down her throat. Fae smiled and laughed as she watched Adrian scarf down the food.

"Settle down child," Fae said. She turned to leave but Adrian stopped her.

"Wait," she said.

Fae turned and looked at Adrian.

"What is it child?"

"I have lost much of my memory. Can you please tell me what has been going on here?" Adrian lied.

Fae thought about it for a moment. She sat down on the edge of Adrian's bed.

"Well child, Lord Denethor has officially lost his mind. Both of his sons are dead, Osgiliath has officially fallen to evil and I got word this morning from my son who guards the citadel that Lord Denethor has correctly predicted the down fall of this city."

Adrian sighed. Of all the times and places to be in Middle-Earth she had to be in Minas Tirith before its siege. All she wanted was to get out. For a second she thought about going back to the forest but she pushed it from her mind. There was no way the portal would be open there. Another thought crossed her mind.

"Fae, what level of the city are we on?" Adrian asked.

Fae raised her eyebrows in curiosity but simply replied, "The third dear."

_Shit. _Adrian thought.

She knew from the movies that the orcs got right to the top of the city but her mind hurt so much that she couldn't recall what happened in the book.

"Is there anything wrong dear?" Fae asked.

Adrian shook her head.

"No I'm fine."

Fae stood up and gathered the tray in her hands.

"If you need anything else dear don't be afraid to ask."

--

Half past midnight screams of jubilation broke through the stormy weather. Eleven globes of light bobbed up and down in celebration. It appeared that the group finally figured out what chemicals created the portal. It was simple enough. It only required two elements from the alkaline metals, one from the alkaline earth metals, and one from the noble gasses. The silky portal stood in the fume hood of the chemistry classroom. Decisions had to be made. Galen and Ceara threw on their costumes and Galen went down to the technology room and grabbed some swords that he had brought in to show the tech teacher. When he returned he found that Arda had finally given in and decided to go through the portal along with Cort. They put on their costumes on and Galen handed them swords. Rose handed Arda a cell phone with the school phone on speed dial. They waved goodbye to everyone in the classroom and they slipped through the portal.


	8. Wrong place, wrong time

**Now we get complications:) Enjoy!**

Chapter eight

Wrong place, wrong time

The four of them emerged from the portal and found that they were not in a forest. In fact it appeared that they were nowhere near a forest. They appeared to be in a torch lit blackened room. Adjacent to the torch lit room sat an even larger room with fire surrounding everything. The floor was of obsidian and the walls were of black and crimson. Lots of torches and bonfires surrounded a chair fit for a king; though it wasn't a king who sat in the chair.

"Guys were in the wrong place," Galen mumbled.

"But where are we though?" Cort asked as he walked closer to the room with the throne.

Ceara's eyes went wide and she grabbed onto Cort's arm.

"Get back here! Don't go in there!" she yelled in a hush whisper.

They heard voices emitting from the throne room.

"My loyal servant, I am sending you toTol-in-Gaurhoth," a voice said.

Arda had to stick her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. Galen's face seemed to pale and Ceara started shaking. The voice seemed to pierce through their very soul and rip out all of the happiness.

"We have to go back," whispered Cort.

None of them seemed to be able to move from their spot.

"Of course my master; I will gladly do anything for you," another voice said.

This voice seemed weaker then the first booming voice but it was powerful none the less. Arda tried to rip herself from her spot but felt as if she couldn't move at all.

"I can't move," Arda whispered. "I'm too scared."

Cort nodded. His heart was racing and his skin paled to a sickly white. They could hear movement in the throne room.

"We have to leave!" exclaimed Galen.

Galen grabbed Arda by the arm and tried to pull her backwards only to hear a tiny yelp as the two crashed to the ground. The voices in the throne room vanished only to be met with a scream from Ceara. Arda stood back up only to be surrounded by orcs. The orcs pushed the four of them into the throne room. Arda's eyes went wide with fear as she beheld the ex-Vala sitting on the throne. His eyes seemed to be on fire with hate. His armour was black as night but held beautiful designs of the best craftsmanship. The Maia, Sauron, stood next to his master. He too was a sight to behold. The anger and hate flowing through his features made Arda cringe.

"What are you doing in my stronghold?" Morgoth demanded.

_Think fast damnit, _Arda thought. But before she could come up with a plan Cort stepped up to the plate. He spoke calmly and in a collected voice. He stepped forward and bowed in front of the Dark Lord.

"My Lord," he began. "We had only wished to come to your terrifying stronghold because we wanted to worship your greatness."

Morgoth leaned one elbow on the arm of chair and rubbed his chin.

"Go on," he said.

Cort gulped.

"We only wanted to see the wonder that was the greatest man, err Vala, I mean ex-Vala alive."

_I don't think this is working, _Cort thought.

The Dark Lord scoffed at Cort.

"You're lying," he stated.

_Crap. _

"I am the most powerful of all Eru created. I can read your mind you pathetic human," Morgoth said.

"Shall I get rid of them for you master?" Sauron asked.

_We're totally dead, _thought Galen fingering his sword.

Morgoth held out his hand to stop his servant.

"No, not yet," he replied.

Arda's mind was racing. She had to think of something, anything that would provide as a distraction. All they needed was enough time to make it to the portal and close it. Galen apparently had similar thoughts and all that Arda could see was Galen jumping up, sword in hand, lunging at the Dark Lord's servant.

"Run damnit run!" Galen screamed to the remaining three.

They jumped up and ran back to the room which held the portal. Cort pushed his way through orcs that blocked the way. Arda made it first to the portal and jumped through. She was followed by Cort and Ceara waited for Galen to come into the room. She was not going to leave him to die in Morgoth's fortress. Ceara saw that Sauron had the upper hand against Galen. Morgoth sat on his throne and watched in fascination. He knew his servant would easily defeat the petty human. Sauron kicked Galen in the shin and he dropped to the ground on his back. His sword lay a good three feet away from him. He stretched out his hand to grab it but Sauron kicked it away towards his master's throne and stepped on his hand breaking all of Galen's fingers. He screamed in pain as he tried to get away but was stopped by a smooth blade against his chest. Sauron smirked as he looked up at his master.

"May I have him master?" he asked.

Amused, Morgoth nodded yes in reply and the servant of Morgoth transformed into a vampire and began feasting on his victim. Galen screamed in agony. Ceara stood next to the portal and could not believe what she had just seen. She knew that there was nothing she could do for Galen and while the orcs and Dark Lord were occupied with the events in front of the throne Ceara jumped through the portal.

--

Ceara lay sobbing on the floor of the Chemistry classroom not believing the events that had just transpired in Morgoth's fortress.

"Where's Galen?" Mr. Kazinski asked.

"Close the portal," whispered Ceara through the tears.

Hugh furled his eyebrows.

"Why? Galen's still in there and you haven't found Adrian yet."

Her tear soaked face met Hugh's.

"Galen is dead."

Arda felt very faint as she slid down to the ground next to Ceara.

"No, you lie. What happened?"

Ceara shook her head.

"Close the portal first."

"Why?" Calla asked.

She received her answer when a hand appeared through the portal. It seemed to be reaching for anything it could find. Ford and Cuthbert ran to the chemical cabinet and grabbed some acids like they did the last time and poured them through the portal. The hand pulled out of the portal and it closed again. The group sighed as everyone slid to the floor in silence.

--

Sauron wrenched his hand out of the portal just as it closed. He banged his fist against the wall.

"Calm down my servant," came Morgoth's voice from the throne room.

Sauron turned back around and walked back in.

"I don't understand it master," Sauron said.

Morgoth nodded.

"Neither do I. Oh don't look so surprised."

He gestured down at the floor.

"But a meal came out of it. Whatever it was," he commented.

--

Adrian lay asleep on the bed when she woke up in fright again. She felt as if someone she knew just got hurt or died. Her heart ached with the feeling of foreboding.

_I want to go home. _

Fae walked back in the room.

"Are you feeling any better child?" Fae asked.

Adrian sighed.

"I don't know. I woke up with the feeling of dread. Like something bad just happened," Adrian answered.

Fae sat down on Adrian's bed.

"Something bad is always happening in these times. But soon everything will be over and there will be peace again," Fae said.

Adrian sighed. She knew exactly what was going to happen to Minas Tirith. But even though good would triumph what would happen to people like Fae before hand? Her house was on the third level. Would they be able to evacuate in time? Fae ran her hand down Adrian's worry worn face.

"It will be okay child. The sun will shine again. Do not despair," she said with a smile.

Adrian looked into Fae's eyes and all worry vanished.

--

"Where did you guys end up?" Mr. Kazinski asked breaking the silent darkness.

"The portal didn't take us to the forest. We ended up in Morgoth's stronghold during the First Age. We were so scared that none of us could move and eventually they knew we were there. We knew that there was no way out unless someone provided a distraction and Galen did just that. He jumped forward and fought Sauron…Cort and I ran backwards and jumped through the portal," Arda explained. "That's all that I know."

Everyone turned to Ceara.

"What happened next?" Mr. Kazinski asked.

Ceara sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her dress.

"I waited for him; I wasn't going to leave him. They watched in amusement as Sauron got the better of Galen and kicked him to the ground. He pushed his sword away from him and stepped on his hand crushing all his fingers," she closed her eyes as the tears fell again.

"Then what happened?" Hugh asked.

With her eyes closed Ceara recounted the rest. She seemed to be picturing it in her mind.

"Sauron placed the blade against his chest. He asked Morgoth if he could have him. Morgoth said yes and Sauron transformed into a vampire. The last thing I remember was Galen's screams of agony as Sauron bit into him," Ceara let the tears run free. Arda reached over and hugged her.

"He's gone…he's really gone," sobbed Ceara.


	9. Also Sprach Zarathustra

**This chapter is kind of short but it's a 'transitition' chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter nine

Also Sprach Zarathustra

"What do we do know?" Rubi wondered aloud.

"We try another formula. This time we'll use a different noble gas," Mr. Kazinski suggested.

The storm continued to rage on outside. Ceara had finally stopped crying and stood up. They all watched as Mr. Kazinski added Neon to the mix of chemicals. It bubbled and fumed and the white flash appeared again. When they turned back around they could see the portal. They approached it warily.

"Should someone else also go in to make it four people again?" Rubi asked.

"We'll need to make another costume," Calla said.

"What's done is done and can't be undone," Rubi quoted.

Everyone turned to look at the teenager. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry I thought Macbeth would fit in there. To keep busy I started making more costumes," Rubi replied.

"So who wants to join in?" Cort asked jokingly.

"This is no time for jokes. We've already lost Galen," Ceara said.

"I'm pretty good with a sword. Galen taught me. I'll go," Hugh offered.

"Get a costume on and grab a sword," Mr. Kazinski said with a sigh.

"I hope to God this takes you to Gondor," Cuthbert exclaimed.

"We hope so too," Arda replied.

--

Adrian stood in front of the window again and watched the gathering darkness emerge from Mordor. The thought of it gave her chills up and down her spine. She decided to leave the little room and go for a walk around Minas Tirith. She figured that since she was here she might as well walk around for a bit. She left the room and saw Fae sitting on a chair knitting. She looked up from her project and smiled.

"Is there anything I can get for you dear?" she asked.

"Do you have any dresses I could use? I'd like to go out into the city if that's okay," Adrian answered.

Fae nodded and stood up.

"Yes I do. I think a walk in the fresh air might do you good."

--

Fifteen minutes later Adrian left the house and noted the number on the outside. She took in the surroundings and tried to remember just exactly where the house was so she wouldn't get lost. She walked down the busy streets. It was lined with soldiers who were preparing for war. Some of them pointed towards Osgiliath and Adrian went to look. She could see the orcs forming into battalions and walking towards the city. She pushed the fear off and continued walking. Fae gave her a small amount of money so that she could get something else to eat. Adrian looked for a café and spotted one that didn't look too populated. She entered and picked out a pastry, some meat and cheese and a glass of hard cider. She sat down and began eating her meal. A few minutes later a shadow fell over the table. Adrian looked up and saw the familiar face of Gandalf.

"It appears that you're doing a lot better," he said.

Adrian nodded.

"I feel a lot better now thanks," Adrian replied.

Gandalf pulled out a chair and sat down across from her.

"Thank you for saving me," Adrian said.

Gandalf shrugged.

"It's Fae you should thank. I only brought you to her. She's the one who saved you," Gandalf replied.

Adrian took a gulp of her hard cider.

"Don't you think that's a little strong for a child?" Gandalf asked.

She shrugged.

"Nothings to strong for me at the moment," she replied.

--

Hugh, Cort, Ceara, and Arda disappeared through the portal. Everyone prayed that it would take them to Gondor instead of the throne room to Morgoth. Much to the dismay of Hugh, Cort, Ceara and Arda the portal did not take them to Gondor.

--

Hugh opened his eyes and was greeted by a beautiful sunset through a cloudless sky. The four of them could hear the call of the seagulls and they felt the calm breeze.

"This can't be Gondor," Cort said standing up.

Arda looked around. She saw the sea lapping against the shore. She turned in against the sea and looked inland. She saw a city.

"It's not," she stated.

"Then where are we?" Ceara asked looking around.

"Numenor," Arda answered.

--

Mr. Kazinski and the others waited in the classroom.

"Oh I hope they're in Gondor," Rose said.

"I'll be right back. I need to use the lavatory," Rubi said as she left the Chemistry classroom. She walked into the bathroom and through the window she could see the lighting and rain.

_Crap, we forgot to board these windows, _she thought.

After using the bathroom she left and walked down the hall but before she could get back to the classroom the tornado warning siren began to blare. The classroom door burst open and everyone ran out.

"Basement!" shouted Mr. Kazinski.

The group headed off down the stairs and went into the basement. They could hear the siren continue to blare through the thick walls of the school's basement. The siren abruptly cut off and Rose knew why.

_The tornado must have taken out the station,_ thought Rose.

"Today has to be the worst day ever," Mr. Kazinski complained.

"Oh shut up! All you've done is complain, complain, and complain! Why don't you go to Middle-Earth next time and rescue everybody!" Rose shouted. She had reached the end of her rope. The day started off as a good one for her. It was the day before spring break. Her friend Adrian was going to spend it at her house but now her best friend was lost somewhere in Gondor and her other friend was dead in another time and place.

_Poor Galen, _she thought.

"I'm getting really sick of your complaining!" she yelled.


	10. Pure Evil

**Okay enjoy this next chapter. This will be all until Tuesday. I don't have internet at home and tomorrow I'm going to this camp with friends, Sunday dress fitting for seinor banquet, and monday is Memorial day and the library will be closed. So enjoy, have a great weekend and to my annon. reviewers, thankee! It makes me smile when people say that this story is unique and that they like it. :)**

Chapter ten

Pure Evil

"Damnit! Stupid portal!" screamed Cort kicking the ground.

"Well we can just go back and try again," Ceara said.

"Oh come on! We're in Numenor! We have to look around first," Hugh said excitedly.

Arda shook her head no.

"No way, we have to rescue Adrian. We can't afford to walk around Numenor," Arda explained.

While the group bickered and argued about staying or leaving the sun set. With the setting of the sun a lone figure passed a shadow over the four of them making them feel the bite of a cold chill.

"Why hello, it's such a pleasure to see you again," a voice said behind them.

The group froze. The figure huffed.

"Stop being impolite to me," the voice said. "It's rude to ignore old friends."

The four turned around. There standing like a blackened shadow against the darkest night stood Galen. He looked different though. His hair shined like the same colour of the moon and his eyes looked like the demon moon. The blood red colour of his eyes frightened the four of them. His facial features had changed as well. He no longer looked like a teenage senior boy in high school. He looked like a seasoned fighter with many battles behind him. He blended in with the darkness around him. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and pants. His black cape fluttered in the moonlight and around his waist laid the scabbard of a sword sheathed. He wasn't the Galen they knew anymore.

"Galen…," whispered Arda.

He laughed at them in the queerest sort of way.

"You remember me," he scoffed.

"For us it was only twenty minutes ago," Hugh explained.

He rolled his eyes.

"For me it's been ages," Galen said.

"What happened to you?" Ceara asked.

He advanced at them.

"Sauron never killed me. He offered me a new life and I took it. I serve him now," Galen said with a smile.

Cort shook his head.

"How could you? You know how evil he is!"

Galen threw back his head and laughed.

"Evil is as evil does. I know him like the back of my hand. I know all of his weaknesses. When the time is right I will destroy him and rule Middle-Earth."

Arda shook her head.

"No you can't."

Galen focused his evil eyes at her.

"Why is that oh Middle-Earth scholar?"

"You will screw up Middle-Earth's history. You can't do it," Arda explained.

Galen laughed at her again.

"So? What are you going to do about it?"

He unsheathed his sword. The blade shimmered in the moonlight. The four of them took out their swords as well.

"You don't think you could defeat me do you?" Galen asked. "It'd be a pity if you thought you could hurt me."

"Damn you Galen!" shouted Hugh.

Hugh ran at Galen and attacked him. Hugh never really could control his temper and he was never really a skilled fighter but through anger and extreme tiredness his slashes became vicious and brutal. Hugh kicked him in the arm and Galen laughed again.

"Petty cuts and scraps won't hurt me," he sneered.

Fifteen minutes earlier Ceara lay on the floor of the Chemistry classroom sobbing for Galen. Now she engaged in hand to hand combat with him. Ceara and Galen had always been a good match for a sword fight. She was given the name Ceara after her grandmother who lived in Ireland. The grandmother was an excellent fighter and her speciality was the spear. Ceara's parents had always hoped that she would follow her grandmother's footsteps but as she grew up in Ireland they realized that her true love lay with the sword. So being good parents they taught their daughter everything they knew about sword fighting. Galen on the other hand learned how to fight later on in life. His father took him to medieval festivals when he was a small boy and he always liked the sword fighters. When he was thirteen he joined the festivals as a forger/ sword fighter and as they say the rest is history. To watch Galen and Ceara sword fight was akin to getting tickets to see the Boston Red Soxs against the New York Yankees at game seven of the World Series and catching the home run ball that won the game.

The two fought under the moon and stars on the island of Numenor through anger, resentment, hatred and pain. Every blow that one threw the other blocked with ease. Ceara began to get tired after five minutes. Her body was physically tired from the entire day and her mind was on overload. Half of her mind told her fighting Galen like this was wrong and the other half told her to keep fighting and to defeat him. The other three saw that she was getting tired so they helped her fight. The four fought Galen on all sides but they still could not defeat him. The many years that they had not seen him (though to them it was a matter of minutes) he had become stronger then they ever thought he would. Galen mocked a yawn and then laughed.

"What a pity it came to this isn't it?" he said smiling.

"Galen stop this," Arda began. "There's still time to change."

"Stop? Stop? Are you mad woman! You've always been mad! Killing is like an addiction. Once you start there's no stopping."

Galen saw that Ceara was on the verge of collapsing due to tiredness and he took advantage of it. He focused all his attention on her and used all his strength against her.

"Please Galen stop," Ceara whispered blocking another one.

He smiled, "never."

He brought the sword down on the crown of her head taking skin, bone, and brain with it. Her eyes went wide with shock and despair. The life seemed to drain from her face. No noise emitted from her vocal cords as she dropped to the ground landing on her stomach and face. Galen laughed.

"Way to easy if you ask me," he said smiling.

The three looked at Galen in shock. All they could think of was running back to the portal. Back to the world they knew. The three ran blindly to the portal through the pitch darkness. Cort dove in first followed by Arda and then Hugh. Galen let out another gruesome laugh. He watched as the portal closed.

"This is not over," he said.

--

The wind whirled around them as Arda closed the portal and the three ran for it.

"What the hell is going on?" Cort yelled above the wind.

"I'm guessing there's a tornado!" Hugh yelled back. "The rest of them must have gone down to the basement. Come on we must hurry!"

The three ran through the empty corridors of the school they all practically grew up in. The empty darkened classrooms gave off an eerie aura of danger and pain. Arda glanced at the art room and memories struck through her like a knife.

_Galen, Ceara, Rubi, Adrian and Arda sat around the sculpture with brilliant smiles across their faces. Everything, including themselves, in the vicinity of the sculpture area was covered in paint, clay and water. _

"_I can't believe we finished it!" Galen happily exclaimed._

_Arda nodded._

"_Me too, even Miss. Ho-Lung thought we'd never complete it but we did."_

_The group surveyed their masterpiece. For final project in their year ten art class they had to make a sculpture. The group decided on making a, to scale, sculpture of Barad-Dur and Mt. Doom. Complete with flaming eyeball and lava pouring from the volcano. It had taken them a month plus many days after school planning their project but they finished it._

_Ceara smiled brightly and hugged Galen._

"_It's amazing. Who would have though Barad-Dur and Mt. Doom would be so interesting," she said._

"_I think this calls for a celebration party," Rubi said._

"_And what will this celebration party contain?" asked Galen._

_Rubi thought about it._

"_Well, for starters we could watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy while we eat pizza, drink soda, and celebrate the completion of our project," Rubi answered._

"_I like that idea," Adrian said._

"_I like it to," Galen said laughing._

Arda wiped a tear from her eye. How could things have changed so much since then? For them it had only been about twenty minutes but for Galen he lived through the fall of Morgoth, the rise and fall of Sauron to Numenor. A thought occurred to her.

_Is Numenor going to sink soon? It has to. If he's there then Sauron's there,_ she concluded.

They reached the basement door and Cort banged on it.

"Open up damnit!" he yelled with each pound of the fist.

"Mr. Kazinski open up! We're back!" yelled Arda.

The door opened and a dishevelled Chemistry teacher stood on the other side. The three ran into the basement and he closed the door behind them.

"Where's Ceara?" Rose asked.

--

She was on her fourth pint of hard cider when Gandalf said enough was enough. He had told her she shouldn't be getting drunk at her age but Adrian just scoffed at him saying that he hadn't lived through what she had. She mumbled something about the two hobbits, Frodo and Sam, defeating the idiot dark lord. Gandalf quickly led her back to the Fae's house and put her in bed but he did not leave her. Instead he pulled up a chair and watched her sleep. She mentioned a few more odd things like diversions at the black gate and then something that he really did not understand. He didn't know the meaning of the words 'the refugees have turtle wax' nor did he want to. She mumbled something else about a portal in a forest and how stupid she had been to go through it. Gandalf watched her in complete fascination until heard the sounds of warfare not far off. He stood up and left the room. He turned and took one last look at the drunken child lying in the bed.

"May the orcs not break through to this level," he said as looked at her. She rolled in her sleep as he sighed and left the room, closing the door behind him.


	11. The Script for my Requiem

**This chapter is shorter then I thought it would be :( but on a good news note: I finished the story in it's entirety last night so that means daily updates! Enjoy!**

Chapter eleven

The Script for my Requiem

The silence in the basement was unnerving even though there was no silence. The group could hear the wind blowing through the trees outside. Mr. Kazinski, Rubi, Calla, Rose, Ford, and Cuthbert watched Arda, Hugh, and Cort with perturbed eyes. They all knew that something had to have happened but what it was none of them could guess. Arda let out a tragic sigh as she slid down to the ground. Cort and Hugh followed suit.

"What happened?" asked Cuthbert.

"Ceara was killed," Cort answered.

Mr. Kazinski jumped up. "What? Oh for the love of God Almighty! What have you been doing in Middle-Earth?"

Arda hung her head.

"Galen killed her," she whispered.

Mr. Kazinski, Calla, Rose, Ford, and Cuthbert exchanged perplexed glances.

"I thought you said that Galen had been killed by Sauron?" asked Ford. He had the strangest sensation that he was missing something.

"We thought he had been killed to," replied Cort.

"Start from the beginning," demanded Mr. Kazinski.

The three of them looked at each other and decided who was going to explain it. Hugh let out a sigh and then began.

"Well we arrived in Numenor instead of Gondor. The sun was setting and then he showed up. Sauron turned him into a vampire," he said.

Calla shook her head.

"No that's impossible. Vampire's don't exist," she said.

The anger, sadness, and pain of the day that had been building in Arda finally cracked through her durable shell.

"DON'T EXIST! DON'T EXIST! When will it stick in your puny little head that all of this shouldn't exist but it does!" she screamed. Everyone watched her in stunned silence as she continued.

"By rights none of this should exist but it does! The facts are simple! Adrian landed in Middle-Earth, we went into a portal and Galen attacked Sauron, someone I might add who should not exist, we left and came back here and when we went through another portal we arrived in bloody Numenor where Galen killed Ceara! The bloody vampire killed a dear friend of mine! I wish it didn't exist but it does and its fact and you don't know how much I want to drop to the ground in tears right now but I know it won't bring back Galen or Ceara. We don't even know if Adrian is still alive but we have to try! By rights this is the biggest improbability the world has ever seen but I have seen it! I've been in there and it does exist! This shouldn't happen but it is! So shut your stupid little mouth and listen for once! It is happening, this is real, and we have to do something about it!"

Her eyes were ablaze with fury and hatred. Nobody had seen Arda explode like that. Rose attributed it to the fact that none of them had slept or took a break since Adrian entered Middle-Earth. Rose looked at her watch and saw that it was half past five in the morning. Everyone needed sleep before the next course of action.

Calla had backed away from Arda. She had never expected that she could break like that. Rubi grabbed hold of Arda so that she wouldn't do anything to Calla.

"This is madness. Everyone needs to calm down!" Cuthbert exclaimed.

"Well what do we do next then?" asked Rose.

"We have to go back to Numenor," replied Arda.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Why? All that's there is Galen," Mr. Kazinski said. He realized that he was no longer a teacher in this school. He knew as much as his students did. Twenty-four hours ago he would be waking up for his morning run and Tai Chi before drinking his cup of coffee and driving to work. Twenty-four hours ago he would have been the big fish in the small pond but here in this situation he was only a tiny fish in a pond that wasn't a pond, but an ocean, and he knew no way out of this mess. Arda seemed to be the one who knew what to do. He wondered how she managed to stay calm so long before exploding on Calla like that. He snapped back into reality when he heard Arda explain why they needed to return to Numenor.

"…change Middle-Earth history," she was saying, "We must return to Middle-Earth to destroy him. Who knows what he could be telling Sauron. If we open a different portal into, let's say, Gondor and we find that Galen has become Sauron's right hand man who knows how much the history will be changed. We need to stop it now. We need to reopen the Numenor portal, go in, and kill Galen."

"But hasn't Middle-Earth's history already begun to change with the introduction of Galen into it?" Ford asked.

Arda nodded. "Yes but we have to stop it before it gets progressively worse. Mr. Kazinski can you please reopen that portal?"

Mr. Kazinski shook his head.

"No, everyone needs sleep before we progress any further," he explained.

"But we need to kill Galen!" she exclaimed.

He put a finger in front of his mouth and shook his head.

"You won't be able to kill him if you lack sleep. Besides we should get out of this basement and survey the damage of the tornado," Mr. Kazinski said.

Cort's eyes went wide in an epiphany.

"What if the tornado destroyed the chemistry classroom?" he asked.

The group pondered this and thirty seconds later all nine of them scampered out of the basement.

--

Adrian woke in a drunken haze. At first she did not know where she was or how she got there but the memories slowly returned to her foggy brain. She let out a groan and put her hand to her head in disgust. Fae entered the room with water and bread. She set the tray on the table next to the bed. Adrian looked into her caretaker's eyes and saw disappointment and wariness at the same time. She took a wet cloth and wiped Adrian's head.

"Gandalf told me how much you had to drink," she said with a hint of disenchantment in her voice, "If I knew you were going to do that then I would not have let you out."

Adrian groaned.

"I'm sorry."

Fae shrugged.

"What's done is done and can't be undone child," she said. "You'll learn for next time."

"If there is a next time," Adrian mumbled.

Fae looked into her eyes with puzzlement. She removed the cloth.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

Fae's question was answered when the sounds of soldiers ran past through the streets to their stations.

"Do not worry dear child. We will be safe here. No enemy has breached through the cities walls and none ever will," Fae replied.

Adrian sighed. She knew exactly what was going to happen to Minas Tirith and it pained her that she couldn't tell Fae. Fae put the cloth back on Adrian's forehead. It smelt of lavender, rosemary, and thyme. Adrian breathed it in and felt strangely at peace. Fae smiled.

"See? Now sleep child," she said as she stood up and walked from the room. She closed the door silently as Adrian drifted off before Fae told her to.

--

Surprisingly the school and the chemistry classroom were spared any major damage from the tornado but that also meant that people from the village who survived the tornado would make their way to the school as a shelter. The nine of them could already see Red Cross busses making their way to the school.

"Damnit, nobody else but us is allowed in the Chemistry room," Mr. Kazinski ordered.

The eight nodded.

"Of course," they chorused.

"How are we going to get some sleep now? What if people ask questions?" Rose asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Mr. Kazinski answered with a shrug.

They locked the classroom and made their way down to the teachers lounge. On the way there they passed by the gymnasium. It was already being filled with the injured from the tornado. Mr. Kazinski spotted the principle of the school with a tree branch through his left shoulder. He winced as he ushered his students past the gymnasium and into the teachers lounge. The nine of them sprawled out on the chairs, couches, and the tables in the room. Mr. Kazinski found some pillows and blankets in the emergency preparedness box in the closet but it was not enough so he snuck into the gym and grabbed some extra blankets and pillows. He left the gymnasium without being spotted and arrived at the teachers lounge. When he entered he saw that Rose, Calla, Ford, Cuthbert, Hugh, and Rubi were already deep in sleep. Cort and Arda sat on the couch talking strategy.

"Hopefully we'll arrive in Numenor during the day time. That way we can kill him when he's most vulnerable," suggested Cort.

Arda shook his head.

"No, I want it to be a fight. I want to rip his head off myself," she said in anger.

Mr. Kazinski was shocked and appalled by the fury emitting from his smartest, quietest, and nicest student. He handed them pillows and blankets and sat on one of the recliners. Arda continued speaking.

"He must pay for what he did to Ceara," she said. She closed her eyes and she could see her body lying there. She looked so helpless and vulnerable. A tear trickled down Arda's face making Mr. Kazinski realize that Arda was only human and everyone held inside them the biblical need for revenge. The two continued to talk strategy when Mr. Kazinski said enough was enough and that they needed sleep. They nodded and Arda fell asleep on Cort's shoulder. The scene looked rather peaceful and content if no one knew the subject matter of what they had dealt with and what they would deal with in the coming days.


	12. Dreams Are

**Just a thought: When Numenor sank was it 6/6/06? **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter twelve

Dreams Are

Arda and Cort were the first of the nine to wake up. Arda checked her watch and saw that it was roughly around noon.

"We slept to long," she whispered to Cort.

He nodded as he stood up and stretched. Though the two wouldn't admit it to each other they both could have used more sleep and they were glad of the sleep they got anyway. They both felt somewhat refreshed and ready to go back to Numenor to kill Galen. To quench the biblical need for revenge that pierced through the hearts and minds of many good men. The two saw the rest of them were still asleep so they quietly left the lounge. They decided that it would be safer to take all the chemicals that they would need from the Chemistry room and bring it to the teachers lounge. Nobody spotted them as they walked up the stairs. The sunlight shown brightly through the broken windows of the school as the two crossed the threshold of the Chemistry room. Cort had remembered to take Mr. Kazinski's key from his pocket before the two of them had left.

"Let's be quick about this," Cort said as they gathered the beakers and chemicals. Arda went into the chemical cabinet and pulled out the ones that Mr. Kazinski and the others had been using. They left the room and locked it behind them. Nobody seemed to think two teenagers walking through the halls of the school house carrying chemicals and beakers was an odd thing or if they did they didn't care. Everyone had their own problems to deal with and their own family members to take care of. They slipped past the gymnasium and entered the teachers lounge. They set the items on the table. Everyone was still asleep so the two left and went into the cafeteria. It too was filled with victims of the tornado's that had swept through five counties. They entered the kitchen and looked around for something to eat. They found bagels, boxes of cereal, milk, orange juice, and pop-tarts. They gathered the findings and brought them back to the lounge. By the time they had returned everybody was awake and milling about. Everyone turned to the door when it opened and Mr. Kazinski let out a sigh of relief.

"Where were you two?" he asked.

"We went to find food," Cort explained as he placed the food items on the table.

"We also brought down the chemicals," Arda said, "We thought it would be better if everything was in the same place."

Mr. Kazinski nodded. "That makes sense."

Rose looked at the food voraciously.

"Let's just eat now okay?" she said as she pulled a chair up to the table and grabbed a cherry frosted pop-tart.

--

This time Adrian woke to the sound of battle horns. The feeling of trepidation washed over her as she flung herself out of bed. She ran to the window and she about fainted as she looked out in a sea of black. The legions of Sauron had arrived. Her stomach dropped. She should not be here. She did not want to be here. She began to feel dizzy and she backed up to the bed and plopped down. She put her head in her hands. Adrian knew that if, actually more like when, the orcs were to break through she had no way of defending herself. She was not a skilled fighter in any way. Heck she lost a sword fight to Ceara just that past summer even though Ceara tried to make Adrian win. She had never been good with any weapon even though many of her friends tried to teach her like Galen, Ceara, and Arda… Her thoughts turned to her friends back at home. Were they trying to find her? She thought. What if they were in Middle-Earth right now trying to find her? She cursed herself for not bring able to get through the portal in time. Why did she freeze when she heard the voice of the Nazgul? She could have made it through the portal in time but panic had set in and she had frozen in her spot.

_Oh I just want to go home! _She said inside.

--

Everyone finished their breakfast and plans began to form. Arda, Cort, and Hugh were to go back to Numenor and kill Galen any way possible. Mr. Kazinski reopened the portal that lead to Numenor and the three said their goodbyes to the group.

"Slap him for me," Rubi said to Arda.

She smiled, "Will do."

The three went into the portal and the room went deadly silent in prayer. They prayed for the safe return of Arda, Cort and Hugh and they prayed for swift judgement against Galen.

--

The moon was set in a deep crimson colour that reminded Cort of The Dark Tower series by Stephen King. Both of his parents adored every book written by Stephen King but their favourite had to have been The Dark Tower series. He was even named after one of the characters, Roland's mentor and teacher, and he never minded it. He loved the series as well and was extremely excited when Stephen King wrote books five, six, and seven. Now, looking up at the blood moon in the Numenor sky, he was reminded of Susan's death in book four. Arda shook Cort out of his reverie and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"We have to hurry. We don't know how long this is going to take," she whispered to him.

Cort nodded and the three walked through the tall grass near the beaches of western Numenor. After fifteen minutes of walking they came upon a city. If there had been people on the road they would have told the travellers that this was the city of the Kings. This was Romenna. But as it were there was no one there to tell them this information but Arda guessed it for herself. The whole city had an aura of foreboding surrounding it. Nobody in the whole of Numenor, except that of the faithful, knew that Numenor was going to sink in a few hours. The three travellers didn't even know the date or else they too would have known that today was the day of the downfall. They passed through the city streets in silence until Hugh finally spoke up.

"So, if I were an evil vampire serving Sauron where would I be?"

A chill spoke behind them.

"I'd be directly behind you," it said.

The three froze in their places.

"Bloody irony," Cort whispered.

"I don't think this is irony," Hugh said.

"Then what is it?"

He shrugged. "Fugue should I know. I never paid attention during literary element day in English."

The voice behind them spoke again.

"You're not going to turn around and face me?" it asked.

"Shut up Galen," Arda said as she slowly turned to look him straight in the eyes. Her heart sank. Somewhere deep inside she had hoped that it had all been a mistake and Galen was not an evil vampire serving Sauron but the second she saw him she knew it was no lie. Galen laughed.

"So, you've come back for another death blow?" he asked.

"You're a monster," Arda said.

Galen took an advancing step towards them.

"Me? A monster? That's low. I'm not a monster," he replied.

Arda grinded her teeth and attempted to keep her anger in.

_Save it for his death. _She thought.

Galen looked up at the moon.

"Listen, I'd love to stay and chat but I must be off. Numenor's going to sink in a few hours and I'd like to be somewhere else when that happens," he explained.

Arda's eyes lit with anger.

"You're not going to ever leave this island," she said. She drew her sword and the others followed suit. Galen scoffed at them again.

"You cannot kill me," he said. Everything in his voice made them believe for a quick moment that he spoke the truth. But Arda, Cort, and Hugh promised the group that they would kill him. Arda even promised Rubi that she would smack him for her. This had to be finished here and now. Arda's sword glimmered in the moonlight as she advanced at Galen. The crimson moon created a demonic look to her sword. It looked as if it had already killed many people. Every bit of the sword appeared to be drenched in blood. Galen lazily pulled out his sword and the fight began. The vampire acted as if this fight bored him.

"You never were much of a good fighter Arda," he said as he blocked every hack and slash that tried to take away his life.

"Shut up Galen!" she screamed. Through anger and adrenaline she picked up speed that surprised both Cort and Hugh. It also caught Galen off guard because she was able to knick him in the wrist. Seeing blood she fought harder and severed off his sword hand. She appeared as if she was a rabid animal. Her top lip quivered and her eyes were wide with anger. She reached up and slapped Galen across the face.

"That was for Rubi," she said in a hoarse whisper.

While Galen was distracted with Arda, Hugh and Cort snuck up to the back of him. Cort ran his sword straight through him. Galen's eyes went wide with surprise. His face sagged in an expression of disbelief. Arda screamed a few obesities as she swung the sword around cutting Galen's head clean off. The head flew across the cities streets and the body dropped when Cort removed his sword. The three of them were drenched in blood when they heard screams coming from apartment residences.

"Murder! Murder in the streets!" an angry woman cried.

Arda wiped the blood off of her sword and sheathed it. Her eyes seemed to glow with the same anger that killed Galen. Cort and Hugh knew that at the present moment in time she would be capable of anything. More screams of 'Murder!' were heard echoing down the streets until they heard an even more familiar voice. His big frame walked down the streets and this time Arda did not even flinch in fright nor freeze in her spot. Cort remembered something that Galen had said earlier, _'Killing is like an addiction. Once you start you can never give it up.' _Arda had tasted blood and she wanted more but the two of them knew that she would never be able to kill the Maia. Even if she could they knew that she would change history if she did. Sauron seemed surprised to see that it was the same people, minus one, that he had met back in the first age in his master's stronghold.

"You again," he stated. It wasn't a question.

Arda seethed. Her eyes were ablaze with fury and rage.

"This ends here and now!" she screamed.

He chortled at her.

"Ends? Oh I will destroy you make no doubt about that," he said with amusement.

He advanced at the three humans. Cort grabbed onto Arda's dress sleeve.

"We have to go! It's almost sunrise!" he rushed his speech. Neither he nor Hugh wanted to be on Numenor when the island sank. Both of them thought that Arda had not realized it yet.

"Go where?" Sauron asked.

Arda ignored her two companions and began walking closer to Sauron. A very bloody and deadly fight would have followed this but as it turned out the sun rose in Numenor for the last time and the seas began to rise. Arda, seeing the destruction begin, snapped out of her raging fury and ran backwards leaving a string of obscenities behind her. Cort and Hugh followed the swearing teenager. They could hear the screams of the people in the city but they didn't care. They had it coming to them for attempting to land on Valinor. While Cort was running he though of the beautiful haven of Valinor. _Boy it would sure be nice to visit that. _He thought.

By now the group was up to their knees in water as they struggled to get to the portal. Sauron was in close pursuit all the while. As they slugged their way to the portal dead bodies floated past them. One was the headless body of their old friend. Arda pushed it aside and kept moving.

"We're not going to make it!" screamed Hugh through the cataclysmic clamour.

The three were now swimming to the portal. Their need to survive and find Adrian kept them going. Sauron had disappeared beneath the waves when the water got around fifteen feet high. The island was almost completely swallowed up but Arda, Cort, and Hugh ignored it. They saw the glistening silky portal set in the atmosphere above the waves. Cort pushed Arda through it and then helped Hugh through. Hugh entered Earth, turned around, and stuck his head and arm out to grab Cort. He pulled him through the table and the two crashed to the floor. Mr. Kazinski closed the portal and the group looked at their soaked friends with peculiar eyes.

"When did you guys find the time to go swimming?" Rose asked.


	13. Beautylands are deceiving

**Enjoy this next chapter! To my annon. reviewer Stefan: thankee! I'm glad to hear that! I'm glad you like it:)**

Chapter thirteen

Beauty-lands are deceiving

Arda sat in a soaking heap on the floor. She glared at Rose. She did not need to listen to sarcasm after surviving the downfall of Numenor. Cort and Hugh began to shake off the water much to the dismay of the group.

"Shake off outside!" Rubi yelled as she got soaked by a stream of water.

"We need to change," Arda said as her teeth chattered.

Mr. Kazinski nodded and pointed to the pile of clothes on the couch. Arda looked at them with confused eyes.

"How'd you know we would need to change?" Hugh asked.

"We figured that with you three going to an island, Numenor even, a change of clothes might be beneficial," Rubi replied.

The three poked through the clothes and found something to change into. They left the teachers lounge and headed off to the bathroom. While they changed Mr. Kazinski played with the chemicals and opened up another portal. When the three returned they could see the familiar glossy transparent film on the table.

"Did you three want to go inside again?" Mr. Kazinski asked.

Arda nodded and so did Cort and Hugh.

"Good," he replied.

The three were about to go in but Ford stopped them.

"Wait, did you get rid of Galen?" he asked.

Arda nodded.

"Yeah, Cort and Hugh ran him through from behind and I cut his head off," Arda replied.

Rose checked her watch. It now read 17h on Tuesday.

"How much time do we have left?" Cort asked.

Rose looked up. "It's only Tuesday. School starts up on Monday and Adrian's parents return Sunday night."

Arda nodded.

"We still have time," she said. She looked determined to find Adrian alive. She jumped through the portal and was followed by Cort and Hugh.

"Good luck," Mr. Kazinski said as Hugh disappeared through the portal.

--

Adrian watched as the armies of Sauron came ever closer to Minas Tirith. She became so engulfed in watching them approach that she did not hear Fae enter the room and stop next to her. Fae too watched the armies. It looked as if a sea of black water was about to swallow up the little city. Adrian started shaking.

"Do not worry child. They won't breach the gate," Fae said trying to sooth her.

She shook her head.

"No, they will. I know they will," she replied.

Fae turned from the sea of darkness and looked at Adrian.

"You know this?" Fae asked.

Adrian nodded.

"How?"

Adrian lied and shrugged.

"I just know it," she replied. "They're going to break through; we must get to higher ground."

"But surely we're high enough. They won't get through to the third level child," Fae said.

A sick wave of nausea passed over Adrian and she felt faint. Fae helped her to the bed.

"My child you speak nonsense," she said. "Just relax, they won't break through."

--

Arda surveyed her surroundings and her heart sank when she realized they weren't in Gondor. By the looks of it they were far from Gondor. The grass was of the greenest quality and the sky was the brightest blue. The air was cleaner then anything they had ever breathed in before.

"Great!" Arda yelled throwing her hands up in disgust, "First Angband, then Numenor and now this! Just where the hell are we?"

Cort and Hugh shrugged.

"Come on let's go back through the portal and not waste any time," Arda said turning around to go back through the portal.

"It's only Tuesday, we have plenty of time. Let's find out where we are first," Hugh suggested.

Arda turned back around.

"No! We have to find Adrian first! Then we can go Lully-gagging through Middle-Earth," Arda answered.

"But I want to know where we are," Cort said.

The three then heard singing of the most beautiful kind. The music lured them in and they wandered down the green hillside towards the sound. They passed over a hill and when they got to the top they stopped. Arda, Hugh, and Cort gasped at what they saw. The sheer beauty and brilliance of what lay before them could not be put into words. Their jaws had dropped to their chests in shock.

"It can't be," Arda gasped.

"It is," Cort concluded.

Hugh began walking down the hill towards the music and Arda snapped out of her thoughts. She ran down after him and grabbed his arm.

"We can't go there! We shouldn't be here!" Arda screeched.

Hugh pushed her arm away and continued to walk towards the sound. Cort followed after them.

"I can't believe this," Cort said in amazement as he looked around.

"We can't be here! We are humans! They'll know!" Arda yelled at Hugh and Cort.

Hugh pushed Arda away. He seemed as if he was in a trance. The source of the music came in sight and Arda gasped. She could see many elves standing around singing with one another and enjoying each others company.

_We may have been able to get away from Sauron but I doubt we'll be able to get away from this. _She thought in disgust.

Arda tugged on Cort's shirt. She knew she was running out of time. If the elves knew that they were there then the quest to find Adrian would be at an end. The birds continued to chirp and sing; drawing Cort and Hugh closer to the elves. Arda's worst fears were recognised when one of the elves saw the three of them. The elf's face went wide. Arda could hear it shouting.

"Humans! Humans in Valinor!" it yelled.

This snapped Hugh and Cort from their trance. The two looked at Arda in confusion and the three turned around and ran. They could see the portal but Arda knew that they wouldn't get to it in time. The elves, being very fast runners, circled the three of them. There was no where else to go.

"How did you get to Valinor?" one demanded.

The three didn't speak.

The elves drew swords and inched closer to the three humans.

"Why don't you answer?" another demanded.

A smart one spoke up saying, "let's take them to TheValar. I'm sure they would want to know that humans have entered into our blessed realm."

The other elves nodded and they pushed Cort, Hugh, and Arda down the mountain.


	14. Last Exit to Eden

**Okay enjoy the next chapter. This will be the last one until Monday so...**

**Eagle's daughter: Well, you'll just have to stick around and find out ;)**

**Stefan: hehe that's the fun of it. Something ALWAYS seems to go wrong ;)**

Chapter fourteen

Last Exit to Eden

The power returned to the school through the master generator and everyone was happy. This meant that the Red Cross service station set up in the gymnasium could do other things besides set broken bones and give cold compresses. In the teachers lounge Mr. Kazinski, Rose, Calla, Cuthbert, Ford, and Rubi sat in front of the television and watched the weather channel. Top weather girl Susan Eldabreth was in the middle of her broadcasts on the tornado. She stood in front of a map of Saskatchewan and pointed to different cities.

"As you can see the cities most affected by the storms were Deneaka, Matromina, Peru, and Ortega. These four cities are still without power and Peru has been completely wiped off the map. Though the running joke in Peru has always been 'we've never been on a map to begin with'. Now it lay's in complete ruin. The small town of forty-two people was in the direct path of a F5 tornado," she tapped on her head piece connected to her ear. "This just in, another set oftornados has been spotted near the city of Edgware. At the momentthey appears to be F3's buta few aregrowing, ifthey stay onthis same pathone of them might collide with Edgware High School before nightfall…" Susan continued to ramble on but none of them listened to her.

"We have the worst luck," concluded Ford.

"Come on we need to tell everyone, we need to get down into the cellar before it hits," Rubi said getting off the couch.

"We have to get out of this school," Mr. Kazinski suddenly said.

Rose shook her head.

"That's impossible," she said.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"How come? Cuthbert asked.

"The portal has been opened in this room. We have to stay here until they get back," she explained.

"What if we close the portal and reopen it in the basement?" Ford suggested.

Rose nodded.

"That could work," she said. "But we have to be quick about it. Mr. Kazinski should go down into the basement and open the portal and then we can close the one up here."

Mr. Kazinski nodded and gathered together the chemicals for the portal. He, Ford, and Cuthbert went down into the basement to open the portal again.

--

The group of elves led the three deeper into the city. They then began travelling up a mountain.

"I wonder where they're taking us," whispered Cort to Arda.

"Maybe to the Mahanaxar," concluded Arda.

"What's that?" Hugh asked.

"The ring of Doom," Arda explained.

"And that is?"

Arda sighed.

"It was where Morgoth got sentenced and judged. The Valar converse there and make judgements there. Thanks guys, we're pretty fucked," Arda said.

They reached the top of the mountain and the elves led them to a room. They waited in the room for about five minutes when the elves returned and roughly brought them into the Mahanaxar. Arda gulped.

_So this is serious…_she thought.

In front of them sat Manwe, Varda, Namo, Vairë, Aulë, Yavanna, Lorien, Tulkas, and Nienna.

_We're defiantly fucked, _thought Arda.

Ënowë stepped forward and announced them to the Valar.

"Three humans, names unknown, have entered into the blessed realm uninvited," he said then taking a step backwards.

The three gulped as the Valar watched them. Finally after what seemed an eternity Manwe spoke.

"How did three humans manage to get into Valinor?" he asked.

The three became mute at the power of his voice. Nienna had tears running down her face. Though that was a given, she always had tears running down her face. Aulë spoke up.

"Maybe they escaped from your damned halls Namo."

Namo shook his head but didn't speak.

"I recognise every face in his halls," Nienna said weeping. "I do not recognise these three."

Her voice echoed of sadness but there was beauty there too. The three were stricken dumb at the sight and sound of these powerful Valar.

"Why don't you answer?" demanded Manwe.

Arda tried to look for the right words to say to the powerful Valar. She finally gulped and began speaking.

"My Lords and Lady's, this is really hard to explain…" she began.

"How would it be hard to explain? What did you do? Stow away on one of the ships that lead to Valinor? Even then you would have been caught," Yavanna asked.

"Well you see," Cort began. "We're from another planet…" he inwardly laughed at how stupid that sounded. "And during one of our school lessons this portal opened up in a desk and our friend fell through."

Varda interrupted him.

"Is this friend in our Valinor too?" she asked.

Hugh shook his head.

"No my Lady, we believe she is in Gondor around the year 3019. We have opened and closed this portal a couple of times and the first time we landed in Angband," Hugh stopped when the Valar winced at the name of Melkor's stronghold.

"The second time we landed in Numenor before it sank," Arda continued. "And now when we went through we landed here."

The Valar were silent. Nothing in the Mahanaxar made any sounds or movements. Namo stared intently into the three humans but then the oddest thing began to happen. It started out slowly coming from Tulkas and spread to Lorien, Yavanna, and Aulë. The other Valar wondered why in the world they would start this but then it spread from Aulë to Varda, Vairë, and then to Manwe. Finally Namo and Nienna started it as well. The three stood flabbergasted at the sight. Every Valar in the room was laughing. Nienna had tears of laughter running down her face. Even Namo who had never spoken through the whole ordeal was doubled over in fits of laughter. Yavanna had her head on Aulë in her fits and Manwe was so caught up in laughter that his chair shook. Tulkas was out of his chair and holding his stomach. It hurt so much from his laughing. The laughter billowed out of the Mahanaxar and floated down the mountain side where confused elves stopped to listen to the sound of laughter emitting from their Gods.

--

A single tear drop fell down Adrian's face as she watched the armies prepare for war. The orcs were ready to begin the invasion and the Gondorian army was still lining up against the walls. Adrian could see the lone horse carrying Faramir into the city and she gasped. It would be only minutes and the battle would begin.

_Damn that Arda. _She thought. _When I get back to Edgware I'm going to kick her buttox from here to Mt. Doom._

--

The portal opened in the basement and the girls closed the one in the teachers lounge. They got their stuff together and ran down to the basement and set everything else up. By now the rest of the school knew that a tornado was coming and mostly everyone was in the basement as well. Mr. Kazinski picked the janitor's closet to open the portal up. He didn't want the whole town knowing that there were students lost and dead in Middle-Earth. The wind had begun to pick up outside and the sky turned a pendulous grey. The storm was beginning again and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

--

The laughter finally subsided five minutes later. The Valar fixed themselves back into their chairs. Nienna's tears ran down her cheek and the three didn't know if they were the tears of sadness or laughter anymore. Tulkas still chuckled in his seat and Yavanna fixed her hair. After the Valar had finished Manwe spoke up.

"I'm sorry but that is the worst excuse I have ever heard," he said.

Arda felt as if her cheeks were burning.

"But it's the truth!" she exclaimed a little too loudly then she thought she would.

"How in the world could you humans create a portal type object?" asked Nienna.

Arda shrugged.

"It was an accident," she admitted.

"But you came here on purpose?" Manwe asked.

Arda nodded. "In a way yes; we had hoped that the portal would have lead us to Gondor and to our friend but it did not."

Cort spoke up.

"If you don't believe us then let us show you the portal," he suggested.

Manwe thought for a moment.

"Agreed, but if there is no portal then you will spend the rest of your days in the halls of Mandos and you will never leave them under any condition," he finally said.

The three sighed.

_Oh man I hope that portal is still there,_ Arda thought.

--

The rumbling of the tornado crashed through the school cutting off the power and sending bodies flying. Mr. Kazinski, Calla, Ford, Rose, Rubi and Cuthbert sat huddled together in the janitor's closet waiting for the three to return from Middle-Earth. Hopefully this time they would come back with Adrian. The floors above them shook and turned with the winds of the tornado. From in the basement Ford sighed.

"It appears that Edgware high school will exist no more in this form," he said.

The floor shook and the portal vanished.

"Merde! Reopen it quick!" shouted Mr. Kazinski through the rising storm.

--

The three, followed by Manwe, Varda, Aulë, Yavanna, Vairë, Nienna, Namo, Lorien and Tulkas, searched the plains near the city in hopes that the portal would still be there. Their fears were confirmed when the portal was no where to be found. Arda's eyes seemed to grow behind her glasses and Cort felt faint.

"Well? Where is this portal?" Manwe asked. He found this whole situation rather enjoyable seeing as there had been nothing to do around his home and in the whole of Valinor for about half and age.

"It was here! I swear on Eru almighty it was right here!" Arda shouted.

"I don't see anything," Lorien said yawning.

"Maybe if we wait a few minutes the portal will reopen?" Cort suggested.

Namo had gotten tired of the whole affair and grabbed the three by the scruff of their shirts.

"Come on, off we go. I'm sick of liars," he said.

Cort gave protest.

"But there really was a portal!" he shouted.

Namo shrugged.

"Now I really have heard every excuse," he said.


	15. Au Secoures!

**I hope everyone had a good weekend. Someone in a review kindly pointed out my g****rammatical **and spelling mistakes. I would just like to ask everyone if they catch any further mistakes to let me know please. I'm trying hard to write properly and so on. Thanks :) Enjoy the chapter! Oh note: The chapter title means 'help' in French. :)

Chapter Fifteen

Au Secoures!

They reached the Halls of Mandos and the three looked around in wonder and awe. Nienna walked behind them crying. The place was full of dead spirits waiting for the chance to leave. Namo turned and faced them.

"Well welcome, you're here for good so get used to it. Since you actually have bodies this kind of complicates things so I guess you're going to have to die," Namo said.

"This isn't fair! The portal was real and it disappeared!" Arda exclaimed.

Namo put hit hand up to silence them. Arda closed her mouth and the next thing she felt was light, very light. She looked down and could see herself lying on the floor. She looked over at Cort and Hugh. They too were on the floor but they were also floating in mid-air in front of Namo.

"This feels weird," Cort said.

Namo waved the comment off.

"Get used to it. You three are now dead and officially belong to my halls. Now I have other things to deal with then lying humans," he walked away before the three could see anything else. Arda looked at Cort and Hugh.

"Good job guys. Now how are we going to save Adrian?"

The two shrugged.

"Well we can start by looking in this place. If she's dead then won't she be in here?" Hugh asked.

Arda rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening," she muttered.

--

The first volley of boulders flew into Minas Tirith. Adrian watched them fly from the safety of her window. One hit a building three houses down from Fae's.

"We're not safe anywhere," Adrian said.

Fae joined Adrian at the window.

"Fae, we need to get out of here," Adrian said.

Fae shook her head.

"No, we're safe here," she concluded.

A boulder launched and Adrian saw it in the corner of her eye. It was heading straight for Fae's house. Adrian grabbed hold of Fae and the two ran from the room. They heard the boom and sickly thud of the rock landing against the room Adrian had recovered in. The two hit the ground and Adrian covered the old woman from the dust and debris that poured from the room. When the dust cleared Adrian got up and put out a hand to help Fae up. Fae didn't accept her hand though. Adrian knelt down next to Fae and checked her pulse. Tears flooded down her face when she found none. There was no heart beat and her kind eyes stared at nothing in particular. Adrian had little time to grieve however. A thunderous thud was heard above her and she knew another boulder had struck its mark. She stood up and ran from the house into the chaotic streets of Minas Tirith.

--

"I can't reopen the portal!" Mr. Kazinski screamed above the sound of the winds.

"Why not?" Rose yelled back.

"It will just collapse again! We need to go some place else!" he replied.

"But where are we going to go in this kind of storm?" Cuthbert yelled.

Mr. Kazinski shrugged.

"We have to wait for the storm to pass and then we'll reopen the portal," he concluded.

"What will Arda, Cort, and Hugh do in the meantime?" Rubi yelled.

"Wait, I hope."

--

The three floated around the halls for hours. They looked everywhere they could for their friend and when they could find no trace of her Arda inwardly smiled knowing that Adrian was still alive.

--

_There has to be a way out,_ she thought as the group continued to float through the halls.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she floated right through Fëanor.

"Watch where you're floating!" he shouted at her.

Arda snapped out of her trance and looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," she said.

Fëanor looked at them in disgust.

"You better be sorry you pathetic, disgusting, humans," he said.

Arda rolled her eyes.

"Shove off kin-slayer."

Fëanor rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that got me right here," he said pointing to his chest.

Cort sighed.

"Would you two knock it off? We're all going to be here forever. We don't need fighting like this one the first bloody day!"

Fëanor's face changed for a split second.

"Did I hear you right or are you not going to a 'different fate that which only Mandos and Manwe truly understand'?" Fëanor asked.

Arda shook her head.

"No, we are stuck here indefinitely," she replied.

"How did you manage to do that?" Fëanor asked.

"It's a long story," Hugh cut in.

Fëanor looked around and shrugged.

"We have all the time in the world," he said.

--

The four had found a quiet place to explain the story. After they finished Fëanor looked confused.

"We told you it was a long story," Hugh said.

He nodded.

"So, now you're stuck in the halls forever like me," he replied.

Arda nodded.

"Pretty much," she said.

"Have you begun thinking on escaping?" Fëanor asked.

"Haven't got that far yet," Arda answered.

--

Adrian scurried through the damaged streets. She knew she had to get to the fifth level at least, well for the time being anyway. She ran past screaming children who had lost their parents and her heart went out to them. She watched mothers run to their children and pick them up; running off with them towards safety. Adrian heard shouts from below. One voice yelled, 'The main gates have been breached!' and another, 'to the second level!' Adrian sighed and knew that the orcs were beginning to flood through the main gate. She stopped for a second and looked over the edge of the wall. She could see the mass of orcs as they entered the breached city. Fear washed over her and she took off running again. She then heard the screech of the Nazgul. She looked up and watched as they swooped down and picked up soldiers and innocent civilians alike, then dropping them like toys onto buildings. She didn't look back and kept running towards a false sense of safety and security.

--

The silence from the janitor's closet was unnerving. It appeared that the storm had ended but what had become of the school? Ford quietly got up and opened the door. He walked down the hall and the rest followed him. They walked up the stairs and Ford could feel the wind on his face. The whole school was gone. The basement doors led to the outside. The ground was littered with school textbooks, paper, lockers and computers. He looked around and all he could see was devastation. The houses nearest the school were gone and trees littered the streets ten-fold.

"It's all gone…" Rose whispered when she reached above ground.

Cuthbert looked down and saw a box of pop-tarts.

"Is anyone else alive?" Mr. Kazinski shouted.

Calla shuddered from the devastation.

"Weren't they in the basement too?" she asked.

"I didn't see anyone else down there," Rubi replied as she exited the basement.

"We need to find a new place to open the portal," concluded Rose.

"Come on let's go then," Mr. Kazinski said leading his students through the debris.


	16. Cordial Cherries

**Well enjoy the next chapter! Oh btw, happy 6-6-6 day :). If today is the apocolypse then I guess I won't be updating after this. ;)**

Chapter sixteen

Cordial Cherries

"But how would we escape from these halls?" Cort asked.

Fëanor shrugged.

"I've been trying since I got here," he admitted.

"Even if we do escape where will we go? We're dead now, the portal's closed, and Adrian is God knows where," Arda said with a sigh.

"This is true," Hugh said with a huff.

Arda let out a frustrated sigh.

"You know this is you're fault!" she said pointing to Cort.

"Why my fault?" he asked.

She clenched her fists.

"If you did not want to know exactly where we were then we could have avoided a fight, gone back through the portal, and none of this would have happened!"

"Well sorry!"

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it!"

"Well I didn't know this was going to happen!" Cort yelled back.

Arda huffed.

"Now we don't even know what's happened to Adrian."

"You know we can go watch what's happening in Middle-Earth," Fëanor suggested.

"We can?" Cort asked.

"Yes, follow me," the elf said.

--

The group found an abandoned warehouse and Cuthbert broke the door open. Nobody was inside; everyone had gone to the school for safety. The group didn't even know if everyone who went inside the school was still alive. Mr. Kazinski set down the chemistry equipment and mixed the chemicals. The portal opened up again and they sat around and waited.

--

Ënowë entered Manwe's hall with startling information. He approached his throne and bowed politely. Manwe seemed a little bored and had one arm resting on the arm of his chair and his head leaned against his arm.

"My lord," he began. "I have some new information about the 'portal people'."

Manwe sat up in his chair.

"Yes? Go on!"

"Some elves have reported a portal opening in the same place that the humans said it would be," he explained.

"Really now?" Manwe asked.

He nodded and Manwe stood up.

"Well I guess I shall have to go investigate it," he said as he walked from his hall.

--

Rose was reading a manual on correct box stacking tactics when a figure emerged from the portal. The group jumped up and waited for their friends to come out. But it was not them but a man that none of them had ever seen before. His presence was awe-inspiring and when he had come through the portal completely the group had to look up at him. He seemed to command the entire room.

"Did you send three people through this portal?" he asked.

They nodded and he swore. They heard him mumble under his breath, 'they weren't lying…'

Before they could ask him any questions the man went back through the portal. None of them spoke for a few seconds as they continued to stare at the portal.

"Who was that?" Calla asked.

Mr. Kazinski shrugged.

"I haven't the slightest idea,"

--

The group plus Fëanor were watching the events of Middle-Earth when Nienna entered the room. She took one look at Fëanor and began crying again. He rolled his eyes and muttered something inaudible and walked out. She then looked at Arda, Cort and Hugh.

"Come with me please," she asked.

The three followed her and she took them to Namo's throne.

"They're here," she said.

Namo looked up. Arda could see their real bodies in another room.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Well, the portal you spoke of opened up and well you're free to go," he explained.

He stuck up his hand and the next thing they knew they were opening their eyes from the other room. Arda felt heavier again and her feet actually touched the floor.

"I knew that damn portal would open up again," Arda said with a smile as the three of them were lead out of the hall.

--

The crash of rock was audible all throughout the fourth level and Adrian involuntarily ducked from the falling debris. She tripped on a piece of a doorway and tumbled to the ground. She braced her fall with her elbows and they ripped open leaving a trail of crimson along her path. She stood up and continued running. She heard the armies below her shout out, 'they've breached the second level! Get back to the third!' Filled with fear she continued running. She said to herself that she wasn't going to stop until she got to the fifth but her tired legs gave out and she collapsed in the street. She crawled into a café and sat there to catch her breath. She looked around and saw a woman with her small child sitting towards the back of the café. Her eyes were filled with fear and Adrian knew that the woman didn't know what to do.

"What news have you heard?" the woman asked.

For a second Adrian didn't know how to answer but then she heard the words come out of her mouth.

"They've breached the second level," Adrian replied.

Her eyes went wider in shock.

"You don't think they'll get through to here do you?"

Adrian regretfully nodded.

"There's still more orcs to enter into the city. If they were able to breech the main gate then they could make it to the top," Adrian replied.

"Where are you going to do?" the woman asked.

"All the way to the top if I can," Adrian replied. "And if they make it that far well then…I don't know what I'll do."

The woman looked down at her child.

"Could you please take her with you? I tripped and fell earlier and I can't walk anymore. At least let her be given the chance at life," the woman pleaded.

Adrian didn't know how to answer. Hours ago she lay drunk in Fae's room still waiting for the attack and now she sat in a café on the fourth level talking with a woman who wanted her to take her daughter with her. Adrian saw that the little girl looked frightened beyond belief. Adrian nodded.

"I will," she replied.

"Mommy I'm scared," the little girl said holding onto her mother.

"It'll be okay sweetie. This nice lady is going to take you to the top where you'll be safe," the mother said.

The little girl clutched tightly around her mother's neck.

"I can't leave you," the little girl cried.

She soothingly hushed her daughter.

"I'll be okay sweetie," she said.

"I wuv you mommy," the girl cried.

Adrian stared at the mother and daughter. She knew that the mother would not be okay in the end but the daughter might have a chance. She shook the thought from her head. There was no way she was going to leave this poor child's mother behind. She walked up to the two of them.

"Listen, I ain't gonna leave you here," Adrian said to the mother.

The mother looked up at Adrian with big brown eyes.

"What are you going to do? Carry me?" she asked.

Adrian nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," she replied.

She bent down and took the lady's hand and hoisted her up. She put her over her shoulder and carried her out of the building. The lady's daughter followed them as Adrian began looking for a cart of some sort. She found what she was looking for fifty feet later.

"Little girl what's your name?" Adrian asked.

"It's Flavia ma'am," she replied.

"Well Flavia do you see that cart over there?" Adrian asked.

Flavia nodded.

"Can you go to it and empty it?" Adrian asked.

Flavia nodded again and went to the cart. It was full of melons and other kinds of fruit. Flavia emptied its contents and Adrian walked over and carefully put the mother in it.

"I don't know how to thank you," the mother began.

Adrian shushed her and picked up the handles of the cart.

"What's your name?" the lady asked.

"Adrian ma'am, yours?"

"Meadhbh," she replied but then quickly added, "but you can call me Mab."

Adrian smiled.

"Well Flavia and Mab, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now let's head to the fifth level," she said pushing on the handcart. Flavia walked next to Adrian and her mother with a look of grace on her face. Adrian couldn't help but smile.

--

Manwe stood next to the portal with a look of amusement upon his face. Namo and Nienna arrived with Cort, Hugh, and Arda. The three looked like they wanted to be out of Valinor faster then ever. They stopped in front of the portal.

"Well you're lucky. This portal just opened up in the hour. I went through it and asked the people on the other side if they sent three people through it. They said yes so I'm assuming you are the three. Now get going and if you ever come here again we won't be so lenient," Manwe explained.

The three nodded.

"Bye Valinor," Cort said excitedly as he jumped through the portal. Hugh followed him but Arda lingered a bit longer.

"Thank you," Arda said before going through the portal.

The Valar stayed there until the thing closed and when it did they began walking back to their respective homes for another boring day.

--

When the three had entered their own world again their first realization was that they were not in the school anymore. The ones who were waiting for them on the other side look dishevelled and out of sorts. Mr. Kazinski looked like he needed to sleep for a month and Rose looked like she had just woken up. Their faces lit up with joy when they saw their friends again. Rose reached out and gave Arda a huge hug.

"Thank God you're okay!" she exclaimed.

"This guy came through the portal asking if you three had come through this portal. We told him you did and he vanished. That was yesterday morning!" Cuthbert exclaimed.

Arda shook her head.

"What day is it?" she asked.

"It's Friday afternoon around 17h. We've been so worried!" Rubi exclaimed.

"What happened in there?" Mr. Kazinski asked.

"We got sent to Valinor," Arda explained.

"But it took you over forty-eight hours to get back here?" Calla asked.

Arda let out a huge sigh and explained to them everything that had happened. She left nothing out and even included her chat with Fëanor. When she had finished their eyes had budged out of their heads and they looked shocked.

"Amazing…" Rubi said.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Rose said giving Arda another hug.

"Now explain to us what's going on here," Arda demanded.

They told them about the tornado and staying in the janitor's closet.

"You grabbed all the chemicals right?" Cort asked.

Mr. Kazinski nodded.

"Yes but I only have three more noble gasses so it has to be one of these that will open the portal," he explained.

"Well open the next one. We don't have much time left," Arda demanded.

Mr. Kazinski nodded and poured together the next concoction. It bubbled and fizzed and the white blinding light appeared again. The group had gotten used to the white light and none of them backed away from it this time. When the light cleared the portal was splashed against the floor. It had the same shimmering glossy look to it. Without so much as a goodbye Arda jumped in and was followed by Cort and Hugh.

--

They passed the fifth level gate when the shouts of 'they're in the third level! Head to the fourth!' rang through the streets. Flavia was starting to get tired so Adrian lifted the girl up and put her in the cart with her mother. This enabled Adrian to run with the cart.

"How come you can run so fast with this cart?" Flavia nodded. The girl seemed to be full of questions. Before they passed into the fifth level the girl had asked Adrian so many questions that Adrian thought her head would explode but she was calm and answered every single question the girl asked.

"Well Flavia, I used to do this all the time back where I come from," Adrian explained.

Her eyes went wide.

"You must be super strong then!" she exclaimed.

Adrian smiled.

"I'm not that strong," she said.

--

The three could see the city of Minas Tirith in the distance and they shouted for joy. Arda's cheeks became stained with tears of joy and Cort started running towards the city. He only slowed down when he started coughing. The others caught up with and he smiled saying, "I really need to stop smoking". The two laughed and they continued walking towards the city of their dreams. They entered through the city easily and it was then that Arda began to feel uneasy.

"Guys something doesn't make sense…" she began as she looked around.

Cort sensed it too.

"Didn't Adrian say that there were Nazgul? She did see them attacking Osgiliath," Cort said.

"So then it should be the year three thousand nineteen," concluded Hugh.

The three walked deeper into the city and looked around. People were talking with others and laughing it up. At the moment there seemed to be a humongous celebration going on. Arda walked up to a woman who was drinking a hard cider and talking with a younger man.

"Excuse me ma'am but could you tell me what's going on?" Arda asked.

The woman looked at Arda like she had five heads.

"Where you been child? It's the one hundredth year of King Elessar's reign!"

Arda nodded knowingly.

"Oh how could I have forgotten that? Thank you," Arda said.

The woman nodded and Arda walked back to Cort and Hugh.

"Well?" Cort asked.

"It's year one hundred in the 4th age," Arda answered.

"Come on let's go. We need to get back to the portal," Cort said.

"You know it's not fair! We want to go to Minas Tirith and we first get sent to Angband, then to Numenor, then to Valinor and now that we finally get to Minas Tirith it's too late! What if the other two portals lead us somewhere else?" Hugh exclaimed.

"Well we at least have to try," Arda said turning around to leave the city. Hugh sighed and followed suit. When he turned he noticed a woman who looked like Adrian. His heart jumped for joy and he ran to her. The others, being confused, followed him. He approached the woman. She seemed to look confused as well. His eyes were wide with happiness.

"Adrian? Is it you?" he asked.

The woman's eyes furled beneath her green hood. She shook her head.

"No, but my mother's name was Adrian," she answered.

He looked at her dumbstruck.

"Is she still living?" Hugh asked.

Again she shook her head.

"No, she died last week of extremely old age. She was one hundred and eighteen," the woman answered. Before they could speak she continued, "She kept saying that she was waiting for someone to come for her but no one did."

The three sighed.

"We came too late," whispered Arda.

"Tell me, what kind of things did she do here?" Cort asked.

"Well my mother lived through the siege of Minas Tirith and after the ring of power was destroyed she befriended the King's wife. Through being at the palace all day she met and fell in love with a man named Myles. He was a guard of the citadel when she met him. They married on the field overlooking the whole city and the King and Queen were there. I was born a few years later, roughly around the same time as the King's fifth daughter so we grew up together. My mother always gave great ideas to the Queen who in turn passed them to her husband. She almost made it to the one hundredth year of King Elessar's reign," she explained.

"She seemed like she was a busy woman," Arda concluded.

The daughter nodded.

"She was always out and about."

Cort looked over his shoulder and Arda got the hint that it was time to go.

"Well it was nice meeting you, we must be off,"

The woman smiled.

"It was nice meeting you too," she said walking off into the crowd.


	17. Nightfall in MiddleEarth

**Yeah, Yeah, the apocolypse never happened and yes Stefan I know it would be no excuse to stop updating. I kind of was banking on the end of the world seeing as I have a final today and I did not study. :( Enjoy the chapter! I think there's two left or so...**

Chapter seventeen

Night-fall in Middle-Earth

Adrian realized that she was at her breaking point when her side began to feel like it was being stabbed. Her breathing became laboured and she slowed the cart down to a walk. Flavia looked up at Adrian from where she sat.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Adrian nodded but didn't speak.

"You look really tired," Flavia said.

Adrian nodded again.

"Listen stop for a moment. Please don't wear yourself out," Mab said.

At once Adrian stopped the cart and flopped to the ground. Noone ran past them anymore. The streets of the fifth level were at a standstill. Mostly everyone who was seeking shelter had found it in homes on the fifth level or was at the sixth level already. Those who were in the fourth scattered and ran for their lives as the orcs broke through the gates and began killing everyone in the fourth level. Adrian, Mab, and Flavia could hear their screams of pain and anguish below them. Adrian stood up and began pushing the cart again.

--

The three walked slowly to the portal in disbelief. The sun had begun to set around them and the stars twinkled brightly in the moon lit sky.

"Should we try another portal?" Cort asked as they reached the one which would take them back home.

Arda shrugged.

"I don't know," she concluded.

The three slipped through the portal and it closed behind them.

--

The screams had gotten louder and Adrian realized that at their slower pace they would be overrun by orcs and Gondorian soldiers soon. Adrian picked up her pace and they sped across the silent streets faster then she had run before. If it wasn't for the little girl and her mother in the cart Adrian would have given up at the forth level. But as it were she knew that she had to get them to safety seeing as she promised them. The gate of the sixth level was open and she ran them through it so fast that she had memories of marathon races that she had participated in.

"_Come on Arda! We can see the finish line from here!" Adrian said to her friend. _

_Arda and Adrian had agreed to run the 5k marathon to raise money to build the new addition on the school and Arda began to think that it wasn't such a smooth idea to try this. She began feeling fatigued and thought she wouldn't make it to the finish line. Adrian ran next to her. She looked calm and collected as the sweat poured down her forehead. Arda began to slow._

"_Come on buddy! Hey pretend that you're Aragorn and you're chasing the orcs across the plane! They have Merry and Pippin!" Adrian said between breaths._

_Arda nodded and picked up her pace. The finish line loomed ahead and even though Arda knew that Adrian could run ahead and win the race she stayed with Arda and continued to give her encouragement. They finished the race seventh and eighth. Adrian wouldn't let herself cross before Arda did. She wanted to make sure that Arda actually would cross the finish line. The whole rest of the afternoon as the two of them went for ice cream and a movie, (The Phantom of the Opera) Arda couldn't help but wonder why Adrian didn't run ahead and win the race. She asked her this after the movie; it had been plaguing her for ours. _

Adrian's reply repeated itself over and over in her head.

"Because then you wouldn't have finished where you did. One race finishing eighth is not going to ruin my record. Finishing before a friend would," she whispered to herself.

She slowed down the cart and wheeled it to a side street. Adrian put her hands on her head as she gasped for breath.

"Thank you," Mab said after Adrian caught her breath.

They heard the solider rush in. After them came Gandalf and then the doors closed. Adrian prayed to God that this would follow the way of the book and movie.

"Hurry up dead ghost guys," Adrian muttered.

--

Arda finished explaining the events of future Minas Tirith in the last standing building of the town of Edgware. The warehouse now housed the last remaining survivors of the town and it was not many. Four or five lingered into the building after the tornado tore through the school. What had happened in the school was that the people who went down into the basement believed that the tornado was not going to hit the school anymore and that it had passed. They were of course wrong, dead wrong, and the tornado ripped through the school. Four other tornados were reported to have touched down in Edgware that day and the students of Mr. Kazinski's chemistry class were lucky to be alive. The group agreed to open the next portal. After this one there would be only one left and if that one did not open to Minas Tirith (in the time period that they wanted) then Adrian would be left in her Minas Tirith to grow old and live the life her daughter had explained to them.

--

Before Cort, Hugh, and Arda opened their eyes after entering the next portal they knew it was the right one. It had the feeling of war and destruction. Their thoughts confirmed this when Cort opened his eyes and saw the massive orc army catapulting rocks at the broken city. Arda was speechless. They had finally reached their destination after so many problems and hardships.

"We're going to have to wait until all of the orcs are killed," Hugh concluded.

Arda and Cort nodded but they knew it wouldn't be long. The men of Rohan had already arrived and now the only thing that remained was the dead army led by Aragorn. They watched the battle play out to its climax before them. A solider of Rohan rode past them.

"What are you doing just standing around? You have weapons! Use them!" he yelled before riding off into battle. They watched as his head separated from his shoulders as a sword came crashing down on him. The three looked at each other and nodded. Arda drew her sword.

"I didn't come this far to get killed at the doorstep of Minas Tirith! Let's fight our way through! Adrian is probably in there fighting as well. Let's go!" she shouted.

The three ran into battle.

--

They could hear the orcs begin to pound down the door. With every thump and crack in the wood more men of Gondor flooded against the door. Adrian found a sword lying on the street. She shook her head as she looked at it.

_There's no way. The last time I used a sword it was with friends and they tried to let me win and I still was defeated! _

Another voice entered her subconscious.

_Frodo found his courage, so did Merry and Pippin. If you don't find it here you'll find it nowhere. _

Adrian swallowed and walked up to the sword. She bent down and picked it up. It glimmered in the light. She turned to Mab and Flavia.

"I'm going to go help," she said.

Before they could react she went down to the door.

--

"Oh I hope this one leads them to Adrian," Mr. Kazinski said as he paced back and forth in the warehouse.

"It will," Rose said.

"How do you know?" yelled Rubi.

Rose sighed, "I don't know but I have faith."

Rubi rolled her eyes.

"Faith? What is faith but blind trust?"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" yelled Cuthbert. "This whole week has been a challenge for everyone and it's almost over! Can everyone just settle down?"

The silence in the fighting let them hear a noise that sounded familiar. Rose stood up and walked to the window. Her eyes went wide and she ran backwards. Fear washed over her face.

"What is it?" demanded Rubi.

She bent down and quickly gathered the chemicals. She started running.

"What is it?" yelled Mr. Kazinski.

"FLOOD!" she screamed as she started running up the stairs towards the roof. The others felt the same panic and followed suit. The portal remained open.

--

"That ones for Galen!" screamed Arda as she cut the head off an orc.

"And this one's for Ceara!" exclaimed Cort as he killed two orcs with a single slash of the sword.

"This ones for Adrian! She still better be alive!" shouted Hugh as he cut his way through the orc army.

The three tried to stay close by each other as they fought their way through the mass of orcs in front of Minas Tirith. There seemed to be more then what Arda remembered from the books.

"Bloody orcs!" shouted Arda.

"You got that right!" Cort yelled. He found his way back over to Arda.

"How close are we to the city?" he asked.

Arda blocked a sword as she looked over.

"We're pretty close," she answered.

--

The doors small crack grew into a large splinter and then a gaping hole. Adrian watched as the men of Gondor fought the orcs around her. She started swinging her sword at the orcs in the hopes she could kill some of them. Her face got splattered with human and orc blood alike and the hilt of her sword banged against her arm and legs causing massive bruising. At one point she fought back to back with Gandalf.

"I didn't know you could use a sword," he said as he killed an orc.

"I can't," she replied as another orc fell at her feet.

--

The water gushed into the building. The tornado had broken the local dam causing it to spill out in the already dead town. Mr. Kazinski, Calla, Ford, Cuthbert, Rubi and Rose stood pacing around the roof of the building. The five or six people who had stumbled into the warehouse after the tornado hit couldn't make it up the stairs in time and they drowned in the warehouse.

--

They fought their way to the main gates of Minas Tirith and they fought they way through the first level. Arda received a nasty cut on her shoulder but adrenaline and the will to find Adrian kept her from feeling it. Hugh lost an eye to a blow he couldn't duck from in time but he fought on. They had worked so hard to bring Adrian back and they were not about to give up now. They fought their way through a third of the first level when they saw the dead army approach. Arda's face welled up with a smile as she watched the orcs fall dead all around her.

--

_Do you believe in destiny?_

The song lyric from Iced Earth's song "Dracula" rang through her ear as she fought the orcs with nothing but hope and the will to live. The army of men continued to dwindle around her but they fought on. She received a nasty nick on her left leg that she knew would require immediate medical attention if she was back home.

Home.

The word stung through her like a knife. She longed so much to go home and she hoped that the group was trying to find her. But in this mess she didn't know if anyone would be able to find her. Bloody, bruised and full of courage that she didn't even know she had she fought on and then watched as the dead army engulfed the orcs. She collapsed in a dead faint from relief that it was over.

--

The water stopped rising, the dam had spilled all of its water into Edgware. Rose thanked God that the warehouse had remained standing amid the tornados path.

_If it didn't we'd all be dead…_she thought.

Then a thought occurred to Rubi.

"Guys, the portal is under water! When they come back through they might drown!" she frantically exclaimed.

Their fatigued faces showed a feeling of horror and dread.

"They can swim," Ford said.

"Adrian can't," Rose replied.

--

With the defeat of the orcs Arda, Cort, and Hugh made their way through the war torn city. Hugh clutched the side of his head where his eye was missing in an attempt to slow the blood loss and Cort walked with a bit of a limp. Arda began shouting out her friend's name.

"Adrian! Adrian! We've come!" she yelled. Her voice became parched and her yells turned into a horse whisper.

"Give it a rest," Hugh sighed.

--

Adrian awoke to Flavia's bright eyes staring down at her. Adrian sat up and looked around. She was still in Minas Tirith. The other soldiers began the task of moving the dead and cleaning up wounds. Adrian felt stings all over her body. She looked down and examined her wounds. She saw a few that she didn't even know she had gotten.

"Are you okay?" Flavia asked.

Adrian nodded as she stood up and regained her balance.

"Is it over?" she asked looking around.

Flavia nodded.

"It's done," she said.

Adrian's throat felt sore and parched beyond belief and every fibre of her body felt like it was torn, bruised, broken, or used in a way she had never used it before.

"How long have I been out for?" Adrian asked.

Flavia looked around and counted on her fingers.

"Maybe fifteen minutes?" she answered sweetly.

Adrian nodded.

"I have to go," she said suddenly. She gave Flavia a hug and began walking off.

"Go where?" Flavia asked. She sounded like she didn't want Adrian to leave.

Adrian turned around.

"I don't know yet," she replied.

--

The stench of death and decay was enough to make Arda puke but the three kept walking through Minas Tirith.

"She has to be alive," Cort concluded.

Arda nodded.

"She is alive. I know she is," Arda said.

"I bet she's towards the top of the city. Maybe the six level or so," guessed Hugh. His face had stopped bleeding around the third level and he no longer had to push his hand against it. A smoky fog settled on the city streets making it hard to see but the three kept going. They didn't even know if Adrian was in this city. In the back of Arda's mind she remembered the conversation over the cell phone.

"_I'm in front the portal. Move out of the way!" Adrian yelled._

_All of the class mates backed far away from the portal on the desk. They heard another high pitch scream. But this time there was another voice. It was cold and it ran shivers down Arda's spine._

"_Stop your running human," it said._

_They could hear Adrian's laboured breathing as she stood still._

"_Turn around," the voice said._

_They heard Adrian sigh and turn around. Adrian let out another scream. _

"_What the hell is going on?" Mr. Kazinski yelled._

_Adrian's laboured breathing was able to yell out one word. _

"_Nazgul!" she screamed._

_Arda didn't believe her ears. Nazgul? It can't be._

"_Where were you running to human?" The Nazgul asked._

_Adrian didn't say anything. The classmates could feel Adrian's fear through the phone. There was silence for fifteen seconds until Adrian screamed, "Close the portal! He's trying to get through!"_

"She has to be alive!" Arda screamed. She would not believe that the Nazgul had killed her after the conversation on the phone.

_Adrian is in this city. _Arda said to herself. _She's here and I'm going to find her!_

--

The wind picked up making the fog dance around the streets reminding Adrian of a small tornado. Through the fog Adrian watched as three blood soaked, tired, bruised and broken people walked through it. To her they looked like angels that had come to rescue her from the hell she had been living through. She gasped when she saw it was Arda, Cort, and Hugh. The pain she felt through her body seemed to vanish for the moment as she threw down her sword and ran down to her friends. They embraced in a long deserved hug for minutes it seemed. Tears ran down Adrian's face.

"You're alive! Oh thank God! I knew you'd be here! I knew you'd survive!" Arda said between sobs of happiness.

"You came! You came for me!" Adrian bawled.

"We wouldn't leave you here! We'd never leave you here!"

The reunited friends began walking out of Minas Tirith. All four of them believed that their adventures in Middle-Earth were over and if they thought that then they were right. But their adventures back home had only just begun.


	18. I’m moving on

**Okay so there's only one more 'chapter' after this one. Enjoy!**

Chapter eighteen

I'm moving on

This time the portal never looked more beautiful and stunning. Adrian couldn't wait to go through it and get back home. The three never divulged to Adrian the events that had taken place while they were looking for her. They figured it would be best to tell her with everyone present. Cort and Hugh slipped through the portal and Arda was about to go through when she turned and saw that Adrian was staring at Minas Tirith. Her eyes seemed to be lost in the city.

"Adrian?" Arda asked.

Adrian snapped out of it and shook her head.

"Yes?"

"Is everything all right?" Arda asked concerned.

Adrian smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm leaving behind a city where I gained courage and learned the meaning of trust and companionship but I'm returning to a home which showed me the meaning of friendship," Adrian replied.

A tear trickled down Arda's cheek. She had no idea what had happened to Adrian while she was in Minas Tirith and she couldn't wait to hear her story.

"Goodbye Flavia, goodbye Mab, goodbye Gandalf. Now there will be peace in Middle-Earth once the ring is destroyed. I found my courage. Frodo, now it's time for you to find yours."

She turned and Arda smiled before she slipped through the portal. Adrian took a deep breath and turned her back on the city. With a new outlook on life she went through the portal.

--

The water around her frightened Adrian and she felt panicky. She thought she was going to drown in wherever they hand come out of.

_What had happened here? _Adrian thought.

Then she felt something grab onto her arm and pull her upwards. They emerged in an air pocket gasping for breath. Adrian's panicked face looked at Arda.

"What happened here?" she asked.

Arda shook her head.

"I don't know. Come on we must get to those stairs and climb up," Arda said pointing to a stairwell that seemed to lead to the heavens.

--

The moon had replaced the sun in the never ending battle of the cosmos's only to be replaced again by the sun. The sun shown brightly in the sky as the clouds swam past it. Mr. Kazinski, Rose, Calla, Ford, Cuthbert, and Rubi had been waiting on the rooftop for a day and a half and there was no sign of Cort, Hugh, Arda or (hopefully) Adrian. It was now Sunday morning and no rescue copters had flown by, no boats had floated by, nothing had come to aid them in their plight. It felt as if they were the last people left on Earth and that noone would come to help them. Then at around one o'clock Sunday afternoon the door that led them up to the roof opened. It hit the other side with a deafening clank. First Cort and Hugh emerged from the doorway. Most of the flood water washed away the blood on their skin but injuries that seemed to have healed broke open again and bled freely. Next Arda came out. She looked dishevelled but happy. A happiness that none of them could comprehend. Then, last but not least, Adrian emerged from the doorway. None of them, including Calla, could have been happier at seeing her. It meant that it was done and they could finally stop opening and going through portals.

--

They sat around the chemistry equipment and discussed what to do next. With Adrian found it meant that the portals would never have to be opened again. But then Calla spoke up. Her true intentions finally emerged.

"I say we use this and exploit it," she suggested.

Adrian shook her head.

"No, most defiantly not!"

Calla shrugged.

"Why not? It's not like you can stop me. I now know how to open the portal whenever I want. Imagine all the places that could be opened!" she exclaimed.

"This is out of the question!" Mr. Kazinski shouted.

"We could make money off of this!"

"No amount of money would be worth the exploitation of Middle-Earth," Rose said. She was clearly offended buy what Calla was suggesting.

Behind them Ford began tinkering with the chemicals. Noone but Adrian saw him doing this. Everyone else was concentrated on Calla and her crazy idea.

"There's no way you can stop me. I will make money off of this. I will exploit Middle-Earth for my own personal gain!" she shouted jumping up.

Adrian stood up as well.

"You want to know what?" she began saying.

Calla put her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"You don't know what is out there. I survived a war. A war for God's sake! You want to exploit a place that will just be getting over the biggest battle it has ever seen? You make me sick!" she yelled. She reached out her hands and pushed Calla backwards. Ford stepped out of the way and Calla fell through a newly opened portal. He quickly closed it. The others looked at Ford and Adrian horrified.

"When did you open that portal?" Rose asked.

"While you were arguing with Calla," he replied.

"Where did she end up going?" Rubi asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I used the last noble gas."

--

Calla realized she was in serious danger when the levels of lava began seeping ever upward. She stood on an unreachable ledge in the bowels of Mt. Doom and she knew her time was limited. She watched as two hobbits and a creature of some sorts fought and argued above the pit of lava.

_Oh mother of mercy…_she said as she realized that the hobbits were Frodo and Sam and the creature was Gollum. She emitted no noise as Gollum tumbled downward and landed in the lava. The lava began to churn and bubble and it rose ever upward threatening to swallow her up whole. She felt a searing hot pain travel up her legs and into her back as it ate her legs, then stomach, chest, arms, neck, and finally her head. The threat of exploiting Middle-Earth became extinct the same day Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth, was destroyed. The only difference was that Sauron was known by all. Calla was only known by a select few in the now gone town of Edgware.


	19. Epilogue

**Okay c'est tout fini! This is the finale and as of the present moment in time I'm done writing on I do not have the time for it anymore. So, I hope you enjoyed the story! Enjoy the epilogue! **

Epilogue

After Calla disappeared through the portal the rest of the chemicals were destroyed by the classmates. They dumped them into the flood waters and watched them dissipate amid the still water. Cuthbert volunteered to close the portal in the warehouse and he did so without drowning or getting hurt at all much to the amazement of the others. While the group waited for rescue (one that didn't come since the flood came) the group told Adrian all that had happened to them while they looked for her. Adrian had broken down into sobs when she found out that both Galen and Ceara had been killed. After she dried her tears they continued and none of them were sure if they should tell her about the events of future Minas-Tirith. They decided to go ahead and tell her.

---

"You mean I was in favour with the King and Queen of Gondor! Damnit all, you should have left me there!" Adrian screamed as she playfully smacked her friend with her dress sleeve.

"We thought you would have wanted to come back home!" Arda exclaimed.

Adrian huffed.

"But…the King and Queen of Gondor! Marriage! A daughter!"

Rose sighed and shook her head.

"We'll never hear the end of this," she said.

"You're damn right you won't!"

--

About an hour later a Red Cross boat sped by and rescued the group from the roof of the warehouse. They asked if there were any other survivors and they regretfully shook their head no. The Red Cross boat took them to a neighbouring city in which they were treated for their wounds. Though they questioned some of them, like the eye injury, they never said anything about it. After they were treated they found out that their entire town of Edgware had been wiped out and the only survivors of the town were themselves, and the ones who went on spring break.

--

_A week later…_

The rain poured down in sheets as they stood around the hand made memorials dedicated to Galen and Ceara. The rain mixed with Arda's tears and she didn't know if it was the rain or her tears that stung her eyes so much. The thunder rolled overhead and lighting followed it. The group realized it was time to leave and so they all went over to the hotel everyone was being put up in until more permanent housing could be provided. They all entered the hotel and they converged in Kr. Kazinski's room for coffee and lunch. They sat huddled around with coffee in hand. No one said anything. After Mr. Kazinski took a sip of coffee he set his cup down with a sigh.

"I think I'm going to quit the field of chemistry and go into law enforcement," he said.

Arda let out a tiny chuckle and Cort went to fill up his coffee cup again. He entered the tiny kitchen and his eyes went wide. His cup crashed to the floor and the pieces scattered across the baby blue carpeting. Everyone else in the room dashed to the kitchen at the sound of the coffee cup breaking. They all crowded around the doorway of the kitchen. There, between the mini-fridge and the toaster, stood a familiar sight. The silky, glossy, portal glistened welcoming them to enter it. Adrian took a step forward as if she felt herself being pulled towards it. The group froze in their spots as she stepped through it. It closed after she went through. When it closed the group gasped in shock and Rubi went over to where it was.

"Oh my God! Adrian's gone!" she exclaimed.

Arda was the only one who remained calm. It was as if she knew what was going to happen. After the rest of them finished panicking they turned to Arda for an explanation. It always seemed that she had an answer for everything. Arda continued to stare at the place which once held a silky glossy portal.

"Arda, where did Adrian go?" Mr. Kazinski demanded.

Without turning to face them and continuing to gaze straight ahead she answered them.

"She went home."

"Home?"

"If we never opened the portal to future Minas Tirith then she would still be with us right now. But we messed with time and now the fabrics of time have called back one of their own. Adrian had a life in Minas Tirith that included a daughter. Who knows what this daughter will do or if Adrian has a bigger part to play in the bigger scheme of things but she has to be there."

Rose's eyes went wide. Realization finally set in.

"You mean she's never coming back?" she asked.

Arda nodded.

"That's exactly what I mean,"

"Well then, I'm going to Middle-Earth then!" Rose finalised.

Arda shook her head.

"No, she goes, we stay. It's as simple as that," she said.

"But what about her parents? Won't they realize she's missing? They're right down the hall!" Cort exclaimed.

Arda calmly looked out the window and saw her answer. Through the window she could see the formation of a tornado. The winds whirled around picking up trees, trucks and roofs alike.

"There's our answer," Arda answered as she pointed out the window. A massive storm system began forming. The group, having lived through a couple tornados and a flood, outwardly groaned and went to duck for cover. Nobody else had any warning of the coming tornado as it barrelled lazily through the hotel.

Fin


End file.
